Au fil de l'historique
by Millama
Summary: Alors que sa vie sentimentale stagne depuis quelques temps, les proches de Leah lui conseillent de se 'brancher' un peu plus et de tester les nouveautés qu'Internet a à lui offrir, rencontrant des dizaines de personnes, elle finit par trouver quelque chose de plus précieux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! :D**_

 _ **Ouah c'est surprenant de me revoir hein? Enfin me revoir...façon de parler hein! xD  
Aujourd'hui, je vous présente la nouvelle fiction à laquelle je vais essayer de me tenir. C'est un Hermione x Leah, crossover entre HP et Twilight, donc. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes n'apprécient pas le couple, pourtant je les vois bien ensembles. J'imagine que c'est un des couples que je verrais le plus marcher si les deux mondes venaient à se mélanger. xD**_

 _ **Je ne vous ennuies pas plus avec mes histoires. Comme toujours, pensez à laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela m'aidera à savoir si je continue de vous la publier ou si je l'écris que pour moi ! :P**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Au fil de l'historique**

 ** _Quand on rencontre la bonne personne, cela devient une évidence. Comme si depuis le début, nos relations n'avaient jamais marché dans le seul et unique but de l'attendre, d'être prête pour celui ou celle qui nous est destiné. Lorsque l'on croise ses yeux pour la première fois, c'est une révélation, on n'a plus cette impression de tomber dans le vide et de ne pouvoir se stabiliser parce que notre seul et unique port d'attache vient de nous apparaître. Soudainement l'idée de voguer au grès du vent nous devient insupportable, parce que tout ce que l'on souhaite, c'est d'être avec la personne que l'on a enfin trouvée et de naviguer ensembles sur l'océan de la vie._**

* * *

 _ **Leah :**_

Leah était installée depuis près d'une heure devant l'ordinateur qu'elle avait courageusement allumé. En fond sonore, passait une musique qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement ces derniers temps : hysteria du groupe de musique Muse. Elle l'avait découvert il n'y avait pas si longtemps grâce à la radio vieille comme le monde qui trônait sur le comptoir de la librairie et que Naya mettait en route quand bon lui semblait.

_ Mon profil ? Marmonna Leah, peu sure d'elle.

Elle observa l'écran de son ordinateur un moment avant d'avoir une idée. Après tout, que pouvait-elle bien dire d'elle ? Que voulait-elle dire d'elle ? Elle resta, le regard vide, un long moment à voir sans le voir, l'écran. Bella et Jacob avaient longuement argumentés avec elle pour qu'elle tente de rencontrer des gens autrement. Pour qu'elle se remette dans le droit chemin et se redresse. Pour qu'elle passe à autre chose et entame une vie bien à elle où les loups n'auraient plus une place majeure. Et force lui avait été d'admettre qu'ils avaient raison. Ce n'était pas bon de rester là, seule, à se morfondre en observant le bonheur des autres.

Alors, elle avait réfléchi et s'était décidée. Il était grand temps qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était à demi loup que sa vie était finie. En un sens peut-être que oui, mais elle ne se laisserait pas affaiblir. Elle allait se faire de nouveaux amis, parler et qui sait ? Peut-être trouver la perle rare. Elle ne demandait pas la lune…juste quelqu'un qui l'aide à sortir de sa routine épuisante et de ce mal-être qui l'accompagnait partout, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Elle donna un petit coup d'ongle nerveux sur la table. Tout ça ne lui disait pas quoi écrire dans la description de son profil. Trouver quelqu'un à qui parler, oui mais comment commencer ? Bonne question.

Elle n'allait pas entamer par « jeune louve de 25 ans », non, ça, c'était une fausse bonne idée. Déjà parce que si pour elle la phrase était à prendre au premier degré, beaucoup ne comprendraient pas ce qu'il faudrait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer pour une croqueuse de minois, même si personne ne la connaissait sur le site. Et ensuite parce que même si quelqu'un venait à prendre la phrase à son sens premier (le fait qu'elle était vraiment à demi-louve), elle n'avait de toute façon pas le droit de divulguer le secret.

Elle soupira en tapotant le bureau - sur lequel était posé son antiquité - du bout des doigts. Elle n'avait plus les ongles longs depuis qu'elle avait compris que lorsqu'elle se transformait ses ongles aussi, devenant d'immenses griffes gênantes au bout de ses grosses pattes. Tout comme elle avait dû sacrifier ses cheveux pour éviter les poils de loups trop longs dans lesquels on pouvait trébucher. C'était ce dont elle avait eu le plus de mal à se séparer, elle les avait tellement soignés ses beaux cheveux pour finalement devoir leur donner un grand coup de ciseaux.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux désormais coupés courts. Pas rasés de près, mais quand même, cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre, même cinq ans après. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi jolie que depuis qu'elle avait tout coupé. Enfin, plus exactement quand elle avait décidé de s'adapter à sa nouvelle coiffure et de changer de look par la même occasion. Elle avait vu le regard des garçons changer lorsqu'elle était passé à Seattle. Et ça lui avait donné envie de faire un nouveau pas en avant. Depuis elle se redressait petit à petit, au plus grand plaisir de tout le monde.

_ Franchement quelle idée de merde…marmonna-t-elle.

Au fond elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la situation ni de ce qu'elle allait faire si elle trouvait quelqu'un qui apprécierait de parler avec elle. Elle devrait de toute façon cacher sa vraie nature, et elle s'en voulait d'avance. Mais après tout Jacob avait raison, elle ne trouverait pas de suite une personne de confiance. Donc pas la peine de s'inquiéter inutilement. Elle leva une main et commença à taper.

 _Jeune femme, intéressée par la musique (toutes catégories) ainsi que l'histoire et les légendes recherche personnes à qui parler._

Non, ça faisait peut-être un peu trop désespérée, non ? En même temps son cas était désespéré. Elle effaça la fin de la phrase.

 _Jeune femme, indienne, grande et sportive, intéressée par la musique (toutes catégories) ainsi que l'histoire et les légendes …_

Non, décidément elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une fin correcte, que pouvait-elle bien mettre pour compléter son profil ? Sans passer pour une désespérée, ni une femme sans intérêt, s'entend.

 _Jeune femme, indienne, grande et sportive, intéressée par la musique (toutes catégories) ainsi que l'histoire et les légendes cherche une personne pour échanger sur les différents thèmes et élargir ses connaissances du monde._

Ah, voilà qui était mieux. Leah se redressa, un sourire léger sur les lèvres, finalement plutôt contente d'elle. Il ne restait plus qu'à poster une image de son choix, si sa connexion internet et la puissance de son ordinateur le lui permettaient, ensuite...le sort ferait ce qu'il voudrait, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec elle.

* * *

 _ **Hermione :**_

La jeune sorcière se posa sur le fauteuil de bureau confortable dans lequel elle avait investi la semaine précédente. Elle avait complètement craqué dessus et avait décidé de l'acheter sur un coup de tête pur et simple. Elle inspira l'odeur de son thé à plein poumons et soupira de bien être avant de se pencher pour allumer sa tour d'ordinateur. Elle resserra son châle autour de ses épaules, les températures du début septembre étaient fraîches dans cette région des Etats-Unis. En plus d'être humides.

Encore une chose qu'elle avait décidé sur un coup de tête. Elle avait toujours été du genre réfléchie, à peser le pour et le contre d'une décision avant de la prendre, mais là, la décision lui avait semblait tellement naturelle qu'elle l'avait suivie. Elle était partie. Purement et simplement.

Elle avait demandé un transfert au ministère pour être basculée aux États-Unis et elle était désormais au poste d'attaché de communication entre le monde magique et le monde moldu. Elle transférait toutes les informations essentielles du monde magique au président moldu et il lui donnait les informations du monde moldu pour qu'elle transmette au Macusa. Son rôle était important et lui permettait de relier les deux mondes qui l'avaient vue grandir et évoluer. Elle pouvait mettre à profit ses talents de diplomate et faire avancer bien des choses.

Elle avait quitté Ron. Trop de disputes, pas assez de positif. Finalement cela avait semblé tout arranger dans le trio. Ron s'était calmé, avait même réussi à s'excuser et à finalement passer à autre chose. Il sortait maintenant avec une jeune moldue brune aux yeux bleus du nom de Cassie. Et ils filaient le parfait amour. Hermione ne les enviait même pas, elle souhaitait seulement le bonheur de Ron et Harry. Elle appréciait même la jeune moldue. Elle était peut-être un peu trop discrète à son goût, mais elle était douce, drôle et réfléchie et surtout…elle semblait convenir à merveille à Ron. Molly avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter tout ça, mais elle avait très vite compris que rien ne changeait entre les Weasley et Hermione. Hermione les aimait beaucoup trop pour se séparer d'eux. Ils étaient, avec Harry et Luna la seule famille qui lui restait.

Depuis qu'elle habitait une maison de campagne pas très éloignée de Seattle, ils venaient la voir tous les dimanches et elle allait les voir de temps à autre quand elle en avait le temps. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi épanouie. Dire stop et laisser les choses aller à leurs rythmes lui faisait le plus grand bien. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature profonde, mais elle avait appris avec le temps et elle reconnaissait désormais les bienfaits de cette façon de vivre.

Elle avait choisi un mode de vie étonnant pour la jeune sorcière prodige qu'elle était. Elle vivait comme les moldus. Dans une maison où elle ne pratiquait pas la magie. Elle allait faire ses courses au supermarché le plus près avec la voiture qu'elle s'était achetée après qu'elle ait passé le permis. Et elle utilisait tous les ustensiles moldus qu'elle pouvait. Si elle devait transplaner, elle le faisait de l'extérieur et à au moins cent mètres de sa petite maison pour éviter à toute onde magique d'entrer en contact avec sa maison.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait conduire. Tellement plus agréable que le balai. Évidemment elle avait une cheminée et une zone de transplanage (dans son jardin) pour ses invités. Mais elle voulait tout faire elle, pour ne pas oublier d'où elle venait. Oh, elle ne vivait pas dans le passé, mais elle ressentait le besoin de se retrouver et de redécouvrir le monde dans lequel elle avait été élevé.

Elle avait tenté de découvrir 'la magie douce' comme elle l'appelait. La magie des plantes, des infusions. Elle s'était aperçue des vertus que pouvait posséder certaines plantes ensembles et désormais elle étudiait quand son temps le lui permettait les plantes et leurs utilisations sur le corps. Elle avait redécouvert les kinésithérapeutes, leurs pommades de massages aux extraits de plantes et tentait d'en faire par elle-même. Dans son jardin elle avait une petite véranda avec diverses plantes dont elle appréciait s'occuper.

La magie ce n'était plus les éclairs qui partaient dans tous les sens, comme elle l'avait connue. Ou du moins ce n'était plus comme cela qu'elle voulait la vivre. Elle avait fait de longues recherches pour s'approprier cet aspect plus doux de la magie, une magie du quotidien qu'elle mettait un peu partout. Elle savait désormais faire de la magie sans baguette, elle y avait travaillé dur pour complètement maîtriser ce domaine. Elle gardait cependant sa baguette toujours avec elle. Elle avait appris aussi à utiliser les ingrédients moldus pour faire des remèdes et potions, ou du moins elle avait adapté pas mal de recettes lues, de bienfaits de plantes et ça avait donné des résultats concluants.

Cependant, elle avait aussi ses réticences. Dans les bouquins moldus qu'elle avait lu, il y avait une fascination générale pour l'avenir. Comment lire l'avenir, comment lire les lignes de la main pour savoir ce qui allait se produire, comment tirer les cartes, comment les interpréter, ça n'en finissait jamais de conseil pour savoir l'histoire que pouvait réserver les Dieux aux humains. Et elle avait grimacé, c'était exactement le genre de choses qu'elle détestait en tant que sorcière rationnelle. Lire l'avenir était une science non exacte et qui ne se réalisait que si les personnes, crédules, se persuadaient que ce qu'on leur avait dit allait arriver. Ils entraient alors automatiquement dans une forme d'auto persuasion qui les poussait à réaliser inconsciemment ce qui avait été 'prédit'. Aussi avait-elle laissé tomber cet aspect-là avec lequel elle avait de toute façon déjà beaucoup de mal dans le monde sorcier.

En s'appropriant à nouveau les technologies du monde moldus, elle avait décidé de s'acheter une télévision et un lecteur de cassettes. Quand elle en avait l'envie elle regardait un film le soir et se remettait au goût du jour. Elle avait récemment regardé les ensorceleuses. Un peu trop tiré par les cheveux mais elle avait adoré le film. Et l'histoire d'amour. Ce côté magie douce dont elle rêvait mais qui n'existait pas vraiment.

Et qu'elle avait été sa surprise lorsque pendant une discussion avec un ministre moldu elle avait appris que les ingénieurs avaient développé Internet pour de bon, qu'elle pouvait l'avoir chez elle plutôt que seulement au 'travail' et qu'elle pouvait prendre contact avec des gens du monde entier.

Elle avait donc décidé d'essayer. De se créer un profil et de découvrir des personnes venant de pays divers et variés. Peut-être trouverait-elle quelqu'un avec qui se mettre ? Peut-être pas. C'était le jeu, mais pour l'instant elle n'en était pas au final du jeu…mais plutôt à l'apprentissage des règles.

_ Décrivez-vous en quelques mots sur votre profil. Lu Hermione. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ?

Elle bu une gorgée de thé et regarda l'extérieur par la baie vitrée. Elle avait une baie vitrée immense dans son bureau qui lui permettait de voir la forêt environnante et de laisser entrer un maximum de luminosité malgré le climat pluvieux de la région. Elle adorait son bureau, pouvoir voir l'extérieur et laisser ses pensées vagabonder pendant que ses yeux suivaient deux écureuils se chamaillant pour une noisette.

_ Hum. Je ne dois pas oublier que c'est un site pour moldus. Donc pas de mots étranges.

Elle aimait se parler seule. Ça l'aidait à réfléchir et à se mettre au clair. Souvent elle trouvait des solutions en faisant ça. Elle se redressa, posa sa tasse et commença à taper.

 _Jeune femme de 25ans, curieuse et dynamique, cherche quelqu'un qui puisse lui faire découvrir le monde._

Elle se retint d'écrire 'moldu' à la fin de sa phrase. Elle relut, effaça ce qu'elle venait de taper et recommença du début.

 _Jeune femme venant d'aménager sur Seattle, curieuse et aimant découvrir de nouvelles choses, cherche quelqu'un pour lui faire découvrir les environs, les contes, légendes et autres folklores de la région. Aime la musique, la lecture, apprendre, débattre et parler à de nouvelles personnes._

Elle retomba dans le fauteuil, contente d'elle. La description ne semblait pas trop étrange et relatait assez bien son caractère. Après tout le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière ne changeait rien à sa personnalité. Elle restait elle en toute circonstance. Elle avait peur de gaffer, par habitude de parler magie et de l'utiliser, mais ne laissa pas tomber l'idée et appuya sur 'entrée' pour envoyer son profil. Elle verrait de toute façon ce que ça donnerait.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello tout le monde ! :)**_

 _ **Alors comment va?  
**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, je vous poste la suite de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire ! :D**_

 _ **Comme toujours, laissez une reviews que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai adopté le même style d'écriture que Stephenie Meyer, quand c'est en italique, c'est que c'est sous la forme de loup, sinon c'est sous forme humaine ! Voilà, voilà !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Millama**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

 **Deux semaines plus tard.**

 _ **Leah**_

 __ Tu as vraiment fait ça ?! Lui demanda Jack alors qu'ils courraient pour surveiller leur territoire._

 __ Oui, rigola la jeune indienne. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis._

 __ Tu es un monstre, raisonna la voix de Jacob dans la tête de Leah mais elle entendait que ça le faisait rire._

 __ Non, une louve ! Non mais comment peut-on proposer ce genre de choses à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ? S'indigna Leah._

 __ Tu es sur internet, tu verras pire, s'esclaffa Seth._

 __ J'imagine. Et je recommencerais. Répliqua Leah en étirant ses babines dans un sourire cruel._

 __ Pas sortable cette fille ! Se moqua Jack. Bon, les enfants, nous avons fini notre tour de surveillance. La meute de Sam va prendre le relais de l'autre côté du périmètre…_

 __ Et tu reviens dans cinq heures recommencer. Puis Seth une heure après, puis moi encore une heure après. Continua Leah en riant. On sait chef !_

 __ Niah niah niah, fit Jacob. Retransformez-vous que je puisse avoir la paix !_

 __ Oh je suis sûr qu'on te manque quand on n'est pas là ! Taquina Seth._

 __ Mais oui, c'est ça, lança Jacob avec sarcasme._

Et les voix s'arrêtèrent. Leah avait rigolé avant de reprendre sa forme humaine d'un simple bond. Depuis deux semaines, de réels changements s'étaient fait en elle. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise dans sa peau de loup, elle s'y sentait beaucoup moins à l'étroit, comme si le fait de s'ouvrir au monde l'aidait à se mettre plus en accord avec son loup.

Elle était beaucoup moins agressive aussi. Plus détendue. Seth lui avait dit qu'il était heureux de retrouver sa vraie sœur et elle avait froncé les sourcils. Elle avait eu conscience d'avoir changé quand Sam l'avait quittée, mais pas au point de devenir une autre. Pourtant Jacob lui avait fait une remarque du même genre. Et elle avait décidé d'en être contente, de ne pas se vexer. Après tout, désormais elle aussi sentait la différence, elle aussi se sentait plus 'elle'.

Elle détacha le petit sac à son pied et s'habilla avant de repartir à grandes foulées vers sa petite maison. Elle avait trouvé un travail depuis deux ans et avait pu s'acheter une petite maison sur le territoire Quileute. Loin de Sam mais proche des siens. Elle aimait cette cabane de bois isolée, transformée en maison pour une personne. C'était en vérité plus proche du chalet que de la maison mais c'était comme si elle avait toujours vécue-là. Elle aimait l'odeur du bois qui y régnait, le crépitement du feu les jours froids et surtout la tranquillité dans laquelle elle vivait…enfin, les jours ou Seth et Jacob ne décidaient pas de venir squatter son canapé et sa cuisine, comme tous les week-ends.

Elle entra, enleva ses chaussures, mit un plaid sur ses épaules et se prépara un thé chaud. Comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines, elle s'installa ensuite derrière l'écran de son ordinateur et regarda ses messages. Il y en avait une dizaine environ, à peu près le nombre de personnes avec qui elle parlait mais seulement quelques-uns avaient vraiment retenus son attention. Et encore que...

 **Nadine890** : _pas mal ton idée. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Faire du yoga reste un moment où on se retrouve avec soi-même, mettre de la musique en fond gâche tout le travail à faire._

Leah leva les yeux au ciel. Dans son cas, le yoga c'était déjà très dur, si on lui enlevait la musique elle préférait autant ne pas en faire. Sur quoi se concentrer sinon ? Elle était de toute façon beaucoup trop énergique pour réussir à se canaliser. La seule chose qui la calmait, c'était de se transformer en loup et d'aller botter les fesses de méchants vampires, mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le préciser sans passer pour une folle-dingue.

 **Labelledubeau :** _Tu aimes vraiment les contes fantastiques ? Je reste dubitative, tout ça n'est qu'un ramassis de sornettes. J'entends ton avis mais franchement je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer._

'Et moi je ne comprends pas comment on peut être aussi fermé' eut-elle envie de répondre mais elle se retint, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Encore une personne avec qui elle allait avoir du mal à parler. Mais bon, elle aimait bien débattre. Si cette personne n'aimait pas peut-être qu'elle-même pouvait essayer de comprendre pourquoi.

 **1_2_3 :** _HAHA ! Tu as tellement raison ! Tu imagines un peu si les zombies étaient genre des êtres éternels qu'on avait enfermés et qui ne pouvaient juste plus se nourrir ? Non mais franchement, c'est une théorie complètement plausible. Ils sont éternels, par principe ils ne peuvent pas mourir. Mais ils peuvent devenir fous. On les enferme, ils deviennent fous parce qu'ils ont faim mais ne peuvent pas en mourir. Puis un jour, un débile ouvre leur cachette et ils se répandent sur nous._

Leah hocha la tête, une théorie qui méritait qu'on se penche dessus. Mais vue les éternels qu'elle connaissait elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit très juste. D'autant qu'ils n'étaient pas à proprement parler éternels puisqu'ils pouvaient disparaître, mourir à leur façon même si on ne savait rien de leur après. De toute façon elle avait la preuve que les vampires existaient, mais les zombies ? Non, ça ce n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Et elle préférait autant que ça ne le devienne jamais.

Elle continua de regarder ses messages et prit le temps de répondre à chacun d'eux sauf les lourdauds qui tentaient de la draguer sans relâche. Elle pouvait en recaler cinq dans la journée, il y en avait autant qui revenaient à la charge le lendemain. Aussi, ce coup-ci ne prit-elle-même pas la peine de regarder et bloqua-t-elle tous leurs comptes sans aucune pitié.

Le temps qu'elle fasse tout ça, une heure venait de passer et son thé était fini. Elle se leva et s'en prépara un autre. Elle était contente d'avoir établi contact avec des personnes normales. Qui pensaient de façon normale. Mais elle n'avait trouvé personne avec qui elle avait eu ce 'truc'. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'elle cherchait, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se presser. Ceci dit, elle aurait tellement voulu trouver enfin quelqu'un. Elle soupira, pour autant qu'elle sache, elle pouvait ne jamais trouver personne. L'idée la fit grimacer et elle se secoua pour se remettre dans le moove.

Elle retourna à son ordi et décida de faire le tour des profils des gens de l'état. Elle prit une gorgée et cliqua sur le lien coloré. Différentes photos s'affichèrent. Certains y avaient mis la photo de leur boys band préféré et Leah secoua la tête, aimer la musique c'était une chose, mais en arriver là…bon elle n'avait rien à dire peut-être que lorsqu'elle était encore jeune et innocente elle aurait pu le faire. Aussi laissa-t-elle de côté ces profils-là.

Elle continua de faire descendre la page jusqu'à arriver à une photo. Une photo toute simple. Une jeune femme d'environ son âge, les cheveux bruns retenus en un chignon souple duquel sortait une mèche du côté droit qui entourait le visage de la jeune femme. Ses traits étaient fins, son visage doux et son regard chocolat était tendre. Leah sentit son cœur accélérer.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil. La journée avait été tellement longue. Le Macusa avait encore beaucoup de mal à communiquer avec le monde des moldus, pas assez confiance, trop peu envie de s'investir pour se faire berner ensuite et Hermione avait dû batailler toute la journée pour que le premier ministre de la magie accepte au minimum une entrevue de au moins vingt minutes avec le président du monde moldu.

Elle avait dû le convaincre juste après ça d'aller au grand sommet qui réunissait tous les dirigeants du monde moldus avec tous les dirigeants du monde magique. Ou du moins tous ceux dont les pays s'accordaient et dont les présidents et chef d'État moldu étaient au courant de l'existence de la magie. Mais il avait refusé.

Elle reviendrait à la charge. C'était essentiel qu'il s'y rende si les sorciers américains souhaitaient voir leurs vies s'améliorer, s'ils voulaient prendre exemple sur d'autres pays pour avoir des règles moins strictes. Seulement, les sorciers du 'Nouveau-Monde' n'étaient peut-être pas encore prêt à des changements aussi soudain. Elle soupira, en seulement deux mois elle avait déjà vu défiler plusieurs sorciers et sorcières tristes comme les pierres de ne pas aimer qui ils voulaient. L'âge d'or des lois restrictives était terminé, il fallait que le chef du Macusa s'en rende compte sinon ils fonçaient droit dans le mur.

Lasse, elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait dans sa nouvelle maison. Elle lança un sort sans baguette et son thé vint vers elle tout en douceur, suivit d'une boîte de gâteaux et de feuilles de verveines. L'odeur apaisa Hermione instantanément et elle se redressa doucement pour allumer l'ordinateur.

Voilà deux semaines qu'elle parlait avec des inconnus, mais cela ne dépassait pas vraiment le stade de la première conversation, aussi ce fût un peu à reculons qu'elle alluma l'écran et qu'elle cliqua sur l'icône. Elle vit alors apparaître une nouvelle conversation. Un profil qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une jeune femme, amérindienne, les cheveux courts, le visage assez dur et les yeux brillants. Une boule se forma dans son ventre et sans savoir pourquoi elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la discussion.

 **Lea_H :** _Salut, j'ai lu sur ton profil que tu venais d'aménager à Seattle, comme je suis des environs je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa de prendre contact. Je m'appelle Leah, j'ai 25 ans et je travaille dans la librairie indienne de Seattle, et toi ?_

Hermione regarda son écran, stupéfaite. C'était étrange cette sensation. Avait-elle déjà rencontré la jeune femme en allant du côté magique de la librairie ? La connaissait-elle par le plus grand des hasards sans même le savoir ? Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son corps, pourquoi tremblait-elle ? Elle inspira un coup et pour se calmer bu une gorgée de son thé à la menthe et à la cannelle. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir répondre ?

 **HermOny :** _Salut ! Oui, j'ai aménagé il y a tout juste deux mois et je ne connais personne. Enfin à part les quelques gens du travail et ceux rencontrés sur internet. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, moi c'est Hermione et j'ai aussi 25 ans. Je suis originaire d'Angleterre. Tu travailles dans la petite librairie un peu à l'extérieur de la ville ?_

Et elle envoya, le cœur battant. Si elle ne se trompait pas, cette librairie était la même qui donnait accès aux rues magiques de Seattle. La même dans laquelle elle s'était rendue bon nombre de fois pour faire des recherches. Seulement, à l'inverse du chaudron baveur de Londres, la librairie était coupée en deux. La partie visible aux moldus et la partie…sorcière. Comment savoir de quel côté travaillait Leah ?

La fenêtre de discussion apparue en plein écran avec un bruit sonore et Hermione sursauta. A trop être absorbée comme ça, elle allait avoir un souci.

 **Lea_H :** _Tu viens d'Angleterre ?! Mais comment tu as fait pour venir te perdre ici ? *rigole* Plus sérieusement, tu es venue pour le travail ? Oui, cette librairie-là. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui y vient, le fait qu'on ne soit pas proche du centre n'aide pas beaucoup, mais Naya la gérante est géniale, tu es déjà venue ? Tu dis sur ton profil que tu aimes les livres, quel genre de livres ?_

Hermione soupira. Si Leah ne voyait pas grand monde, c'est qu'elle travaillait du côté moldu de la librairie et donc, elle ne la connaissait pas. Par contre, Naya elle s'en rappelait très bien. C'était une femme âgée à la peau de cuivre, mais d'une gentillesse à faire disparaître la méchanceté en n'importe qui. Bon Hermione n'aurait peut-être pas poussé à dire même Lord Voldemort, mais tout de même.

Ce brin de femme malgré l'âge était fier et digne, elle avait la main sur le cœur, était intelligente et drôle. Plus d'une fois Hermione lui avait demandé des renseignements sur tel ou tel livre et elle lui avait répondu tranquillement, riant de temps en temps.

Hermione mangea un des petits gâteaux à côté d'elle et en dégusta la saveur. Gâteaux citron et citrouille fait maison. Elle s'était découvert un talent pour la cuisine en tentant de se préparer un plat improvisé et l'odeur dégagée par le plat avait déclenché de puissants gargouillis.

Finalement le plat avait été si bon qu'elle n'en avait pas laissé une miette et qu'elle avait décidé de préparer désormais toutes ses recettes au talent. Et elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Harry et Ron avaient dévoré son gâteaux chocolat, cannelle et lavande la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus et ils l'avaient même complimentée. Et Ron ne mentait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de donner son avis sur de la cuisine.

 **HermOny :** _Ha ha ! Non je ne me suis pas perdue, j'ai dû suivre les contraintes de mon travail. Et j'ai atterris ici ! Ceci dit, il pleut à peu près aussi souvent que dans les Highlands, alors je ne suis pas dépaysée ! *rigole* Je suis déjà venue plusieurs fois et j'ai fait la rencontre de Naya, elle est vraiment bien. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée dans mes recherches. Et pour satisfaire ta curiosité, j'aime beaucoup les livres historiques. Mais pas que. J'aime Shakespeare, le théâtre, la poésie et les romans de médiéval fantasy. Et tout ce qui peut se rapporter aux contes et légendes. Et toi ? Tu habites Seattle ? J'ai vu que tu aimais lire aussi…quel genre de lecture ?_

Elle envoya le message, désireuse d'avoir une réponse rapide. Soudainement, alors que pendant deux semaines elle n'avait répondu que par politesse, elle voulait absolument parler avec Leah et la connaître. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose à découvrir.

En général les moldus ressentaient plus ou moins fortement la magie et avaient tendance à s'en écarter…comment une jeune moldue de 25 ans pouvait-elle travailler dans un lieu passerelle entre les deux mondes sans n'avoir aucun lien avec la magie, ni en connaître l'existence ? Peut-être était-elle une cracmolle ? Non, pas possible. Mais quoi alors ? La question réveillait sa curiosité enfouie au fond d'elle depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle sentait l'intrigue à plein nez et cela la faisait jubiler. Quand avait-elle oublié la sensation que lui procurait un mystère à élucider ?

Ses poils se dressèrent d'impatience. Son 6ème sens ne l'avait jamais trompée même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre à apprécier que l'on parle de sixième sens mais maintenant qu'elle prenait du recul…comment pouvait-elle appeler ça ?

La fenêtre de discussion se secoua, déclarant un nouveau message et après avoir pris un nouveau gâteau et une gorgée de son thé, Hermione lut la réponse, excitée comme une gosse.

 **Lea_H :** _Ah mince ! La séparation avec tes proches a dû être dure quand même…partir si loin ! D'un autre côté tu voyages, c'est beau ! Tu travailles dans quoi ? Tu habitais en Ecosse ?! Dans les highlands ?! Il paraît que c'est un endroit magnifique avec tout un tas de contes et légendes qui paraissent très vrai dès lors que l'on est seul ou de nuit… ! Je suis étonnée que tu aies déjà rencontrée Naya et que l'on ne se soit pas vues, je passe la quasi-totalité de mes journées là-bas, je crois que je connais les livres que l'on a sur le bout des doigts *rigole* et d'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup lire…eh bien les mêmes choses que toi en fait. J'apprécie un peu moins le théâtre cependant, préférant les livres action-fantasy comme peu en écrire Laurell K. Hamilton. Tu connais ?_

Et Hermione sut qu'elle était emportée. Le courant passait, en quelques messages elle avait été happée. Elle adorait déjà cette personne sans la connaître, voulait tout savoir et percer son secret comme elle avait percé à jour Quirell, Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin et d'autres encore. Elle savait que là, elle aimerait ce qu'elle découvrirait. Pourquoi ? …pour la première fois de sa vie, elle le dit à voix haute.

_ Mon sixième sens.

Et elle fut heureuse de se l'entendre dire. Comme si enfin, elle s'acceptait entière et telle qu'elle. Elle était une sorcière intelligente, intuitive et douée. Elle eut un sourire et se remit à taper, cette conversation et cette personne ne resteraient pas bloquées à la première étape.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Everyone !**_

 _ **Ca fait...des plombes que je n'ai pas posté ! Et comme j'en suis désolée, je vous mets la suite de 'Au fil de l'historique' ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Comme toujours, laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **A très vite,**_

 _ **Milla.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

 **La semaine suivante**

 _ **Leah**_

_ Salut Naya ! S'exclama Leah joyeusement en voyant la sexagénaire entrer dans la librairie.

_ Quel entrain aujourd'hui jeune fille ! Se moqua la vieille indienne en la prenant dans ses bras. Si seulement le temps pouvait être de la même humeur que toi, mes os me feraient moins souffrir !

_ Tu n'as pas vraiment mal, Naya, ne me mens pas à moi, s'esclaffa Leah.

_ Laisses-moi faire semblant d'être vieille et souffrante, canaille !

_ Avec un sang presque pur de loup comme le tiens…, entama Leah l'œil pétillant.

_ Oui bon ça va, j'en ai encore pour un long moment ! Râla faussement l'indienne. Tu es bien de bonne humeur depuis quelques jours…

Naya jeta un regard suspicieux à Leah auquel elle répondit par un immense sourire. Elle se remit derrière le tiroir-caisse, s'assit sur le tabouret et croisa ses longues jambes musclées. La radio était allumée et on pouvait entendre le titre de The Rasmus – In The Shadow se répandre dans la librairie.

_ Je t'ai dit que mon chef de meute m'avait demandé de me mettre à internet ?

_ Oui, pour que tu arrêtes de te morfondre, répondit Naya en allant inspecter les rayons. On dirait qu'il a eu raison. Tu as mis en rayon les arrivages d'hier ?

_ J'attendais ton accord, tu semblais ne pas être sûre de la façon dont ranger l'arrivage hier soir alors je n'ai rien touché.

_ C'est une bonne décision, jeune fille. Acquiesça la vieille Quileute. Cependant je crois que l'on va pouvoir les ranger ici. Catégorie Fantasy. Mais ce que tu me dis ne m'expliques pas pourquoi tu sembles soudain si enthousiaste alors qu'il y a trois semaines tu n'étais pas convaincue par l'idée.

_ Tu es sûre ? Il y avait écrit 'historique' sur le carton. Fit Leah en allant chercher le carton dans la réserve. En vérité les deux premières semaines j'ai parlé avec plusieurs personnes, mais ce n'était pas…

_ Ce que tu cherchais. Oui je m'en doute, marmonna Naya en l'aidant à soulever le carton au poids lourd. Tu vas voir, tu me diras ce que tu penses de la catégorie, j'ai jeté un œil hier soir après que tu sois partie.

_ Ok, du coup j'ouvre ?

_ Oui vas-y. Accorda Naya en se décalant d'un pas en arrière. Et donc ?

_ Finalement il y a environ une semaine j'ai commencé à parler avec ce qui semble être une fidèle du magasin, sourit Leah. Elle est arrivée il y a deux mois et te connaît après être venue plusieurs fois pour des recherches poussées, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire plus.

_ Oh ! Tu parles à la petite Granger ? S'enthousiasma Naya comme si elle connaissait Hermione depuis toujours.

_ Elle a mon âge, Naya ! Rigola la jeune louve en observant le contenu du carton. Hum j'hésite, certains entrent complètement dans cette catégorie, mais d'autres me semblent…

_ Entre deux ? C'est aussi ce que je me disais. Peut-être pourrais-je créer une étagère de plus pour ça dans l'espace lecture. Réfléchie la sexagénaire.

_ Il serait dommage de grignoter l'espace lecture alors qu'il est apprécié de tous les publics et nous a permis d'augmenter nos ventes.

_ Très bien, que pouvons-nous faire alors ?

_ Mettre les livres qui partent le moins en réserve et les signaler par une liste à la caisse, pour que l'on puisse faire une étagère de libre.

_ Très bien. Alors nous rangerons d'un autre moment. Demain matin on ferme la boutique le matin pour ranger et faire la nouvelle mise en place, ça te va comme ça ?

_ Oui chef ! Déclara Leah en se mettant au garde à vous provoquant l'hilarité de Naya.

_ Ton chef de meute ne doit vraiment pas s'ennuyer avec toi.

_ Pas vraiment, en même temps il se passe si peu de choses en ce moment…, soupira Leah après avoir rapporté le carton dans l'arrière-boutique.

_ Il vaut mieux que cela se passe comme ça plutôt que comme il y a quelques années en arrière, non ?

_ C'est exact. Cependant le territoire des Cullen s'étend, nous les protégeons comme de gentils chiens de garde, mais il ne se passe rien. Quelque chose se prépare. Soupira Leah.

_ Et tu penses à quoi au juste ? Questionna l'indienne en allant leur chercher à boire.

_ Une vengeance. Un règlement de compte. Laissa tomber Leah, soudain soucieuse.

_ Tu aimerais, tu sens que ça arrive ou tu as encore trop lu les livres de Mme Hamilton ? Rigola Naya en passant juste la tête par la porte pour observer la jeune louve.

_ Hey ! S'indigna Leah. Bon d'accord j'ai peut-être un peu trop lu. Mais il n'empêche que je ne suis pas la seule à sentir que ce n'est pas un calme de paix. C'est le calme avant la tempête et je n'aime pas vraiment ça.

_ Tu penses à quoi exactement ?

_ Les volturis n'ont jamais laissé planer des menaces sans les faire tomber. Quand ils sont venus pour Nessie ils ont bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'acceptaient pas qu'un clan prenne autant d'importance et qu'on les défit autant en si peu de temps.

_ Ce n'était pas vraiment du défi, argua Naya.

_ Non, mais ils l'ont pris tout comme parce qu'ils veulent reprendre leur pouvoir sur le monde des vampires. Ils ne sont plus seuls à gouverner maintenant que les Cullens s'agrandissent et prennent en notoriété. Carlisle et les siens n'aiment pas être connus comme ça, ils savent que ça va leur attirer des ennuis…

_ Malheureusement ça ne dépend plus vraiment d'eux. Les vampires du continent ne sont pas au courant de la guerre qui se prépare entre les Volturis et les Cullens. Donc ils continuent à aller voir les Cullens en masse, continua Naya. Je comprends le problème. Cependant je reste d'accord avec ce qu'a dit la voyante du groupe Cullen. Les Volturis ne se déplacent qu'en prenant leur temps.

_ Oui. Je sais. Aussi je me dis que peut-être cela prendra beaucoup de temps avant que ça ne se produise. Mais je ne suis pas à l'aise. Souffla Leah en buvant le verre d'eau d'une traite.

_ Alors parlons de quelque chose qui te met de bonne humeur, déclara Naya, le regard malicieux.

_ Tu veux manger ? Tenta de s'échapper Leah en riant aux éclats.

_ Non, non, non. Rigola Naya. Tu connais donc Hermione Granger.

_ Oui. Sur internet elle disait qu'elle venait d'arriver dans le coin et ne connaissait personne.

_ C'est une bonne chose que tu lui parles, elle est gentille, sourit Naya.

_ Mais c'est bizarre, elle dit qu'elle ait déjà venue souvent en deux mois et je ne l'ai jamais vue. Pourtant je suis là quasiment tout le temps.

_ Quasiment. Mais pas tout le temps, souligna la vieille quileute en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Le destin fait parfois bien les choses. Si tu ne l'as pas vue avant c'est peut-être pour une bonne raison.

_ Tu crois que je vais la croiser ? Demanda Leah avec en train.

_ Tu verras bien de quoi demain sera fait, jeune louve. Un client arrive occupe t'en, cette boutique sera bientôt la tienne.

Et Naya disparut dans l'arrière-boutique en laissant Leah seule face au nouveau client. Comment ça la boutique serait à elle ? Mais elle n'avait pas les moyens de racheter la boutique ni de la rénover et…

_ Bonjour, excusez-moi je cherche un livre assez ancien que je n'arrive à trouver nulle part.

Leah se concentra sur le client. Elle aurait de toute façon tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour interroger Naya à propos de ça. En attendant elle avait une tâche à accomplir et une jolie brune à qui penser.


	4. Chapter 4

_**HELLOOOOOOW !**_

 _ **J'avance, doucement, en même temps que la reprise pour des cours après deux ans de pause de cerveau xD  
J'espère vraiment que cette fiction va vous plaire autant qu'a pu vous plaire Changements, bien que le couple ne soit pas du Harry/Draco...xD **_

_**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, comme toujours, pensez à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D**_

 _ **A très vite,  
**_

 _ **Milla.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Le soir**

 **HermOny :** _Alors cette journée de librairie ?_

 **Lea_H :** _Je ne m'en remets pas. J'ai parlé de toi à Naya. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était contente que l'on se connaisse, elle t'aime bien apparemment. Et après m'avoir dit ça elle m'a lâchée en me disant que la librairie serait un jour à moi et en me laissant seule avec un client. Je l'ai pas revue de la journée j'ai dû fermer sans elle. *soupire, exaspérée*_

 **HermOny :** _Vraiment ? Mais c'est cool si tu reprends la librairie ! Elle est vraiment super avec son coin lecture et tout ça._

 **Lea_H :** _Oui, j'aime bien ce coin lecture. Il n'y était pas quand j'étais petite et j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il manquait. Ma mère passait ses après-midis dans la librairie et moi j'attendais debout ou assise par terre. Alors quand j'ai commencé à travailler là-bas j'en ai fait part à Naya et elle l'a mis en place._

 **HermOny :** _Ouah tu connais Naya depuis si longtemps ?! Tu as toujours vécu à Seattle ? En tout cas tu as eu une bonne idée d'en parler à Naya. C'est vraiment agréable._

 **Lea_H :** _Je connais Naya depuis ma naissance, nous sommes toutes les deux originaires de la réserve Quileute sur la côte, à La Push. J'y vis encore actuellement et on peut dire que Naya fait presque partie de la famille. Elle m'a vue grandir et m'a beaucoup aidée durant ma période difficile._

 **HermOny :** _Mais attends…La Push…c'est genre loin de Seattle en fait…*choquée* je ne savais pas que tu étais originaire de là-bas, je suis allée me promener le long de la côte il y a deux semaines, c'est vraiment beau et agréable. Je pensais que tu habitais plus près._

 **Lea_H :** _Non, j'ai toute ma famille à La Push et j'aime trop y vivre pour partir. Puis j'ai un moyen de me déplacer…rapide haha ! Tu y es allée ? Eh bien j'habite du côté forêt, j'y suis bien et assez tranquille. Du moins si on ne compte pas mon frère et mon meilleur ami qui viennent squatter chez moi et retourner ma maison._

 **HermOny :** _Je vois à peu près où tu te situes. C'est joli aussi la lisière des bois c'est un très bon choix. Je suis aussi à l'extérieur de la ville, au milieu des bois mais à Seattle ! Tu as un frère ? Il s'appelle comment ? Ils m'ont l'air envahissant…mais mes deux meilleurs amis sont pareils. Enfin plus trop maintenant que je suis loin d'eux, mais sinon ils prenaient tout mon espace de vie aussi bien physique qu'émotionnel. *soupire*_

 **Lea_H :** _Je trouve que vivre près des bois c'est apaisant. Je suis plutôt euh…dynamique comme fille alors il me faut des espaces de détente et de tranquillité. Le matin je me lève je vais courir ça m'aide à mieux démarrer ma journée et entourée des arbres je me sens chez moi. Mon frère s'appelle Seth et mon meilleur ami Jacob. Je ne suis pas franchement facile avec eux non plus, mais disons qu'ils sont plus comme de grands enfants. Qui font 2m05 de haut pour à peu près 1m de large. Mais je suis contente de les avoir proches de moi, je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi d'avoir tes meilleurs amis loin. Ils s'appellent comment ?_

 **HermOny :** _Je n'aime pas courir. Berk. *grimace et rigole* cependant je ressens pareil que toi. Entourée d'arbres je me sens chez moi, dans mon élément. Comme protégée. Souvent je vais me promener, faire le tour et observer la nature. Il est triste qu'il pleuve aussi souvent, sinon je prendrais un livre et passerai mes journées à lire dehors dans l'herbe. 2m05 pour 1m ? What ? Mais ce ne sont pas des hommes ! Ce sont des ours ! *éclate de rire* tu as l'air de beaucoup les aimer. J'adorerai avoir mes meilleurs amis avec moi. Ils s'appellent Harry et Ron. Ce sont…deux vrais casse-cous, je me demande comment ils ont réussi à survivre deux mois sans moi, sans vouloir me vanter. Ils foncent dans les ennuis tête baissée, ils ne sont vraiment pas croyables. Mais ils sont tellement...je ne pourrais même pas te les décrire haha ! Heureusement Ron a trouvé une petite amie adorable du coup il se concentre sur elle et Harry se canalise un peu plus sur son travail. Au final je crois être seule à avoir du mal sans._

 **Lea_H :** _Haha je comprends que tu n'aimes pas courir. J'ai un rapport particulier à la course à pieds, j'aime la vitesse, du coup je me pousse souvent au maximum. Mais tu as raison, un bon livre en extérieur c'est la meilleure des choses. Des fois l'été quand le soleil daigne sortir un peu je m'installe au milieu des bois et je lis. Tu te moques mais je suis presque aussi grande qu'eux en vérité ! Environ 1m90 pour ma part, je ne suis cependant pas aussi baraquée. Eh bien, Hermione, tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois que nos meilleurs amis ont été fait dans le même moule *rigole* Jacob reste cependant mature et réfléchi, surtout depuis…qu'il est amoureux. Seth, mon frère, est beaucoup plus naïf, trop ouvert d'esprit parfois (ça a failli lui causer du tort même si c'est censé être une qualité…) et euh…très enfant mais il est adorable. Tu as revu tes meilleurs amis depuis que tu es là ? Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre qu'ils ont beaucoup de mal aussi, le problème c'est que toi tu as dû partir loin de tout le monde alors évidemment c'est plus dur…mais je suis persuadée qu'ils ont des difficultés haha._

 **HermOny :** _Tu aimes la vitesse ? Harry aussi adore ça, moi elle me rend malade, je préfère aller à mon rythme mais pouvoir analyser les choses. Des fois j'aime avoir la sensation de vitesse, je me sens plus libre mais en règle générale je préfère quand même la douceur. Non ? Le soleil connaît cet endroit du monde ?! *choquée* je pensais qu'il avait oublié son existence *rigole* oh lala…1m90 ! Mais c'est vertigineux comme hauteur ! Je paraitrai naine à côté de toi en vérité…je fais 1m65 à tout casser. Je crois comme toi, qu'ils ont été faits pareil ! Harry est assez mature, il fonce juste droit devant quand il s'agit de ceux qu'il aime. Ron est un très bon stratège et le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir parce qu'il te suit jusqu'au bout du truc même s'il a peur ou se décourage. Malheureusement non. Les billets ne sont pas donnés pour cette distance, mais je leur parle souvent. Oui, c'est très dur de vivre loin d'eux, surtout en sachant qu'ils sont tous ensembles et moi loin. Mais ainsi va la vie, comme dit l'adage !_

 **Lea_H :** _Comme tu dis, le sentiment de vitesse procure une sensation de liberté et c'est ça qui m'a fait devenir accroc. Je préfère ça à l'analyse *clin d'œil* Mais comment tu es ! *faussement indignée* évidemment que le soleil connaît cet endroit du monde, c'est juste qu'il ne vient pas souvent pour que l'on apprécie sa présence ! *tire la langue* haha 1m65 ? Ah oui tu n'es pas très grande haha ! Et moi je suis trop grande, tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse un mix de nos deux tailles ? Je suis désolée, ça doit être dur. Mais heureusement que désormais le téléphone existe et que l'on peut appeler en direction de l'Angleterre sans trop de soucis. Je m'excuse Hermione, je dois te laisser. Mon frère et Jacob ont besoin de moi pour un truc. Je t'envoie un message très vite, passe une excellente soirée et ne lis pas trop (je rigole dévore des livres pour moi s'il te plaît !) ! Bisous._

 _ **Hermione :**_

Hermione soupira en éteignant l'ordinateur et bu son thé chaud d'une traite. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant si Leah ne lui répondait pas de la soirée ? Elle s'était tellement habituée à parler tous les soirs avec la jeune femme depuis une semaine qu'un instant elle ne sut pas comment réagir.

Était-ce normal de développer ce sentiment aussi rapidement ? Cet état de manque quand on ne parlait pas à quelqu'un ne survenait pourtant en temps normal qu'au bout d'un long temps de discussion. Et là en une semaine, c'est comme si elle avait toujours connu Leah.

Leah lui faisait tellement de bien sans le savoir. Le fait de ne pas entendre parler de magie…c'était tellement ressourçant. Parler de choses moldues, des problèmes du quotidien, d'amitié et tant de choses qui n'avaient pas de rapport avec ce qu'elle vivait au travail, ce qu'elle vivait depuis ses 11ans. Quand elle avait dit à Leah son prénom, elle n'avait pas eu de réactions étranges, encore moins quand elle lui avait dit les noms de ses meilleurs amis, comme si elle avait fait la présentation de deux amis chers.

Elle se sentait si bien depuis que Leah lui racontait sa vie et qu'elle racontait la sienne. Voir son amitié avec Ron et Harry sous un angle moldu l'avait faite s'apercevoir de l'importance qu'elle leur accordait dans sa vie et de l'énormité de son erreur quand elle était sortie avec Ron, du danger que ça aurait pu être si leur séparation s'était mal passée et si leur lien s'était brisé. Bien heureusement elle s'apercevait de la chance qu'elle avait eu que tout se passe bien et que la copine de Ron accepte qu'ils restent si proche. Elle les considérait comme des frères, mais avec ce genre de liens super puissant, ce genre de lien fusionnel qui vous fait faire des conneries pour sauver les autres.

Leah était en une semaine devenue son petit rayon de soleil journalier. Toujours de bonne humeur elle la faisait rire et trouvait toujours le bon mot pour la détendre. Au final c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Quelqu'un qui ne lui prenait pas la tête et qui partageait des choses simples avec elle.

Hermione se leva pour aller se préparer à manger, elle n'avait pas vue qu'il était presque 21h et elle s'en voulu presque de se laisser absorber à ce point par une discussion. Mais en même temps…

Hermione se prépara une soupe de potiron aux poivrons et clous de girofle tout en repensant à sa vie. Finalement sa vie n'avait commencé à être normale que depuis qu'elle était partie de Poudlard. Poudlard, ce château vaste, froid mais si beau. Son chez elle malgré les années et la distance. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait aimé y passer ses années collège. Le danger les suivait – ou suivait Harry plutôt – chaque année et pourtant elle y avait vécu tant de bons moments. Les meilleurs de toute son existence à vraie dire. Ses premiers flirts avec Krum, les mystères à élucider tel le Scoobi-gang du monde magique, la vie tout simplement. La vie magique.

Elle enclencha le mixeur en repensant aux tableaux magiques. Quel choc elle avait eu en les découvrant en première année. Elle avait de suite adorée et avait passé certaines de ses récréations à parler avec eux et apprendre. En vérité elle ne l'avait jamais dit aux garçons mais ils avaient été d'une aide précieuse dans certaines de leurs enquêtes.

Alors qu'elle se servait la soupe, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si elle écrivait leur histoire ? Si elle faisait un récit de leurs aventures ? Elle le garderait dans son ordinateur et le ferait lire à Harry et Ron. Mais qui mieux que l'un d'eux trois pouvait raconter dans les moindre détails leur histoire, ou du moins, celle de Harry. Décidée, elle emporta sur un plateau son bol, du pain, de l'eau et du fromage. Elle allait s'amuser.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola la compagnie !**_

 _ **Les chapitres s'enchaînent parce que les idées afflux. Profitez-en, d'autant que sur le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, il y a une avancée notable !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse lire, comme d'habitude, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous plait et qu'elle continuera de vous plaire !**_

 _ **Des bisous, bonne soirée tout le monde !**_

 _ **Milla.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **Deux semaines plus tard.**

 _ **Leah :**_

La journée tirait en longueur et Leah commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol. Si plusieurs clients étaient venus et avaient achetés, ils étaient restés à chaque fois si peu de temps que Leah avait eu tout le loisir de compter le nombre de carreaux au sol, pire Naya avait embarqué la radio, lui enlevant toute distraction !

Personne n'avait parlé avec elle malgré son sourire et son amabilité. Depuis peu de temps elle était redevenue la jeune femme souriante et pleine d'entrain qu'elle avait été. Elle avait réussi à trouver un équilibre parfait entre le travail, son loup et…ses grandes discussions avec Hermione. Et cet équilibre l'avait ramenée à ce qu'elle avait toujours été : une jeune femme vive, souriante et brillante.

Malheureusement aujourd'hui elle était restée seule. Seule avec sa caisse enregistreuse, seule avec les livres, seule avec elle-même. Si encore elle avait pu lire un livre, mais elle ne pouvait même pas quitter son poste. Naya lui avait demandé par l'intermédiaire d'un bout de papier de rester vigilante parce qu'une bande de mecs bizarres rodait dans le coin.

Elle soupira. Si au moins ils étaient venus l'attaquer, ça lui aurait fait un peu de distraction. Mais même pas. Eux aussi l'avaient laissé seule alors que sa seule envie c'était de rentrer, parler avec Hermione avant d'entamer sa patrouille du soir. La veille elles avaient entamé une discussion sur les débuts de certains nouveaux groupes et elles étaient tombées d'accord sur le groupe qu'elles préféraient : Muse.

Si Leah préféré la chanson 'hysteria', Hermione semblait avoir un penchant pour 'time is running out' et finalement elles avaient passé la soirée à échanger sur le sujet. Et là, Leah ne rêvait que d'une chose : rentrer et parler de ce nouveau groupe aux allures étranges qu'elle avait écouté récemment, My chemical romance. Elle aimait bien le nom du groupe. Et leur chanson 'Helena' qu'elle avait découverte sur une plateforme d'écoute de musiques sur Internet.

Elle se leva et partit dans les rayons, une idée en tête, soudainement. Et si, en réorganisant le magasin, Naya et elle mettaient un espace musique ? Elles y mettraient les nouveautés et les gens pourraient écouter la musique sur place ? Leah observa les deux rangées du fond. En poussant un peu des deux côtés elle devrait y arriver et…

_ Bonjour ! Chantonna une voix douce et agréable. Naya, tu es là ? Je n'arrive pas à accéder à la rue côté s…

Leah se tourna vivement et la voix se stoppa net. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le monde cessa de tourner un instant aux yeux de Leah. Son centre de gravité venait de changer, ses priorités dans la vie venaient de s'imposer. Elle avait trouvé enfin la raison de son existence. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi elle n'avait trouvé personne après Sam et pourquoi ça n'avait jamais vraiment marché avec lui.

 _ **Hermione :**_

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, ni exactement pourquoi ça venait de se passer. J'avais juste l'impression que les yeux, que j'avais rencontré, avaient éclairés ma vie. Comme si un soleil y avait élu domicile et qu'il décidait d'éclairer le ciel de ma vie jusque-là nuageux. Tout avait cessé d'être flou à mes yeux pour devenir net. Cette personne, c'était Leah, je n'en avais pas le moindre doute et elle était désormais tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était une certitude qui venait de se graver dans tout mon être.

J'avais déjà eu la sensation que Leah allait devenir un élément indispensable et important de ma vie lors de notre première discussion via ordinateur, mais la confirmation était aussi violente qu'inattendue. Là, debout au beau milieu de la librairie de Seattle je venais de découvrir que tout ce que j'avais lu sur les concepts d'âmes sœurs et liens inter-magies existaient vraiment et n'étaient pas seulement des fables pour des sorcières crédules, prépubères et en manque d'amour. C'était la réalité. Et cette réalité confirmait amplement ce que je pensais : Leah était un être à part. Elle n'était peut-être pas sorcière mais faisait partie de mon univers d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle me regardait comme si j'étais une des plus belles merveilles du monde, comme si elle m'aimait déjà du plus profond d'elle-même sans ne m'avoir jamais vue. Mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir pour son manque de logique alors que moi-même je devais avoir l'air aussi béate que ce que je me sentais heureuse de la voir ? Elle s'approcha de moi, un sourire sur les lèvres et me tendit la main. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça alors que je rêvais de me jeter dans ses bras ? Rêvait-elle de la même chose ou me faisais-je des idées avec mes histoires d'âmes sœurs ? Je ne pouvais pourtant pas me tromper.

_ Bonjour Hermione.

La voix de Leah provoqua une vague de chaleur qui se répandit de mon cerveau jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils. Elle avait une voix un tout petit peu grave et suave qui me donna l'impression d'une couette douce et chaude dans laquelle on pourrait se rouler l'hiver.

Gênée et pourtant à l'aise comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours, je lui rendis un sourire resplendissant. Je pris sa main tendue pour la serrer et sa peau soyeuse me procura un frisson. J'aurais voulu me blottir dans ses bras pour de bon. Sa peau était contre toute attente brûlante comme si elle avait laissé sa main sur un chauffage pendant des heures. Mais j'aimais cette chaleur dès qu'elle se répandit dans mon corps. Elle n'était pas normale pour les gens du commun, mais mon 'sixième' sens me soufflait que c'était normal pour elle.

_ Bonjour Leah.

Elle parut étonnée et ravie au son de ma voix. Ses yeux se mirent à briller de mille feux et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors. Comment décrire la sensation générale de ce moment ? Cet ensemble parfait, une rencontre comme dans les films romantiques que je regardais l'été avec ma mère lorsque je revenais de Poudlard. Leah relâcha ma main et je lui en voulu presque. Comment moi, la fille terre-à-terre, pragmatique et logique, je pouvais ressentir tout cela ? Mon aventure avec Ron, ce n'était même pas un amuse-bouche comparé à cela.

_ Tu es venue voir Naya ? Demanda Leah sans se départir de son immense sourire rayonnant.

_ Non. Oui, désolée, rigolais-je, un peu perdue dans mes émotions. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir.

_ Je t'avais bien dit que je travaillais là. Me répondit la jeune femme à la peau si magnifiquement cuivrée.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je ne pensais trouver que Naya. Sais-tu où elle est ?

_ Non, je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée. Peut-être que je peux t'aider ?

C'était comme si c'était une chose vitale à ses yeux. Elle me regardait avec des yeux pleins d'espoir que je lui dise oui. Mais je n'étais pas venue pour quelque chose qui était dans ses moyens à elle. Elle n'avait vraisemblablement aucune connaissance de la magie ni de la rue sorcière de l'autre côté du magasin. Comment pouvais-je me sortir de cette situation ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me demandais si vous aviez des contes et légendes du coin ? Improvisais-je.

_ Oui, on a eu de nouveaux arrivages, mais si tu veux il y a toute une section sur le fond du magasin. Il y a même des contes et légendes Quileute, de mon peuple. Sourit Leah.

_ C'est vrai ? Ils sont dans la même section ?

_ Oui. Viens voir.

Elle m'entraîna vers le fond du magasin. Le rayon contes et légendes était peut-être le plus grand de toute la petite librairie. Il n'était pas folichon comparé à ce que j'avais pu voir du côté sorcier, mais il fallait admettre qu'il était tout de même bien fourni.

Elle tira un livre de l'étagère du milieu, comme si elle savait par avance ce qui m'intéresserait. L'idée était une excuse trouvée pour me sortir de la situation, mais en vérité j'étais curieuse, vraiment. Je voulais dans le fond vraiment en savoir plus sur Leah et sur son monde. Peut-être même qu'en lisant tout ça je pourrais avoir des informations sur ce qu'elle pouvait être. J'eu soudain une idée. Peut-être qu'en cherchant aussi du côté magique je trouverai des informations similaires qui me mèneraient sur la bonne piste…le problème étant de trouver des réponses à des questions sans même savoir quelles pistes suivre. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais. Je savais que je voulais savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière ces deux grands yeux marrons presque noirs mais sur quoi se baser pour chercher ?

_ Je te conseille celui-ci. Il est basé sur les contes traditionnels de La Push, c'est un jeune de la réserve qui l'a écrit il y a de cela cinq ans. Ils sont intéressants et enrichissants. Il y a rajouté ses petites idées mais sinon dans l'ensemble…se sont les mêmes contes que j'entendais les soirs d'été lors de nos feux de camps. M'expliqua Leah, toujours les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

_ Alors je vais t'acheter celui-là. Tu en as un autre dans le même genre ?

_ Pas aussi proche de…, entama Leah avant de s'arrêter comme si elle avait failli me dire quelque chose d'essentiel. Elle me fit un sourire avant de reprendre. Pas aussi proche de ce que j'ai pu entendre enfants, mais il y en a sûrement d'autres qui te plairont. Naya m'a pas mal conseillé de lire celui-ci.

Elle en sortit un deuxième comme si elle avait pu le trouver les yeux fermés. J'étais impressionnée par ses connaissances du rayon. Mais après tout c'était une passionnée des livres, m'aurait-on demandé de la guider dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard que je l'aurais mené à l'odeur vers ce qu'elle recherchait comme lecture. Bon peut-être pas aussi poussé, mais l'idée était là. Et puis d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, elle connaissait la librairie depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

_ Je le prendrai aussi alors. Dis-je en récupérant les livres, le cœur battant de sentir ses doigts frôler les miens. J'ai hâte de découvrir tout ça, tu les as déjà lus ?

_ Oh oui. Au moins une dizaine de fois chacun. J'en connais les moindres notes et didascalies. Rigola Leah.

Son rire provoqua les palpitations saccadées de mon cœur. J'adorais l'entendre rire. Pourrais-je l'entendre rire encore ? Peut-être reviendrais-je seulement pour avoir l'occasion de la voir, parler avec elle, rire…

_ Ils doivent vraiment être bien, alors, dis-je gentiment.

_ Oh oui. Lis celui que je t'ai conseillé en premier.

Elle me souriait mais je sentais soudainement le changement de son ton. Il était plus pressant, comme si elle essayait de me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Qu'aurais-je donné pour être legilimens à cet instant. Je lirais le livre dès ce soir, qu'importe la rencontre importante du lendemain.

_ Je le lirai en premier, promis, répondis-je en hochant la tête.

Elle hocha la tête, sérieuse puis me mena vers la caisse où elle fit passer les livres, je remarquais alors les fauteuils et le coin lecture dont j'avais parlé. La couleur avait changé.

_ Vous avez changé la couleur des fauteuils ?

_ Naya et moi en avions marre de ce rose délavé, on s'est dit que du rouge bordeaux ce serait plus agréable avec un joli tapi.

_ Vous avez eu raison, ça me donnerait presque envie de m'y installer pour lire, déclarais-je avec un petit rire.

_ Tu le peux, si tu le souhaites, m'encouragea Leah avec à nouveau son grand sourire illuminant ses grands yeux marrons presque noirs. Je peux t'amener un thé, si tu veux.

_ Malheureusement je ne peux pas, Leah, dis-je avec un sourire contrit. J'ai une réunion très importante demain et je n'ai pas fini mon dossier à présenter.

_ Oh dommage…tu ne m'as pas dit dans quoi tu travaillais d'ailleurs, me fit-elle le regard doux.

_ C'est exact. Je travaille dans les relations internationales. Je suis un genre de secrétaire.

C'était un mensonge. Un petit mensonge plutôt vrai mais un mensonge quand même. Je me détestais instantanément de lui mentir, mes petits cheveux le long de ma nuque se dressèrent et je dus me mordre pour ne pas dire la vérité. J'avais l'impression d'être Pinocchio mais qui s'en voudrait de mentir. Je n'avais de toute façon pas le droit de briser les règles établies par le Macusa tant que je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'était Leah et du fait qu'elle soit peut-être mon âme sœur.

_ Ouah…mais tu es super haut placée en fait ! Je me sens…petite, souffla Leah.

_ Avec 1m90 de hauteur, je me demande comment tu y arrives, rigolais-je et Leah me tira la langue. Je ne suis pas haut placée, je suis une secrétaire intermédiaire dans les relations inter communautaires. Et internationales.

_ A part ça, tu n'as pas un poste important, se moqua Leah.

_ Peut-être un peu, lui dis-je en me penchant un peu vers elle sur le comptoir. Mais je vais te révéler quelque chose : il n'y a pas de sot métier et le tiens est super.

Elle se pencha à son tour et l'ont fut si proches que la seule pensée qui me vint fut de l'embrasser, mais je me retins de toutes mes forces. On n'embrassait pas une personne que l'on connaissait physiquement depuis seulement une demi-heure. Les quelques Disney que j'avais regardé quand j'étais petite m'avait amplement traumatisée sur ce sujet.

_ Mme a un poste pas mal non plus. Mais il est vrai que je préfère le mien.

Elle me lança un clin d'œil avant de se redresser et j'eu du mal à ne pas l'attraper par la nuque pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser que je rêvais langoureux. Je n'avais jamais été impulsive mais c'était comme si mon corps avait un besoin vital d'elle contre moi.

_ Tu parleras avec moi ce soir, malgré ton dossier ou tu vas te concentrer dessus ? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur un tabouret que je n'avais pas encore vue derrière elle, elle semblait presque triste d'y penser mais esquissa un sourire

Elle enleva le pull qu'elle avait sur elle jusque-là et je pus voir à quel point ce qu'elle m'avait dit était vrai. Elle était effectivement très grande mais elle était aussi étonnement très musclée. Pas de trop, c'était en harmonie avec sa féminité et le reste de son corps, mais elle restait tout de même imposante. C'était le genre de musculature tonique et énergique. Mes doigts me brûlaient de l'envie de parcourir son corps.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir prendre le temps de parler ce soir. C'est un dossier assez important qu'il me faut vraiment connaître par cœur après l'avoir fini.

_ Tu vas faire ça en une nuit ? S'enquit la Quileute en croisant les bras avec un demi sourire.

_ Je suis Hermione Granger, je n'ai peur de rien, déclarais-je avant d'éclater de rire. Mais oui, j'y arriverai.

_ Dans ce cas, si tu n'as peur de rien…, commença-t-elle en hésitant un peu, que dirais-tu de prendre un café, thé ou ce que tu veux avec moi la semaine prochaine ?

_ Ce serait un réel plaisir. Peut-être que l'on pourrait continuer notre débat sur Muse, ou l'autre groupe dont tu m'as parlé, My chemical romance ?

J'avais répondu avec empressement. L'idée de partir me lacérait le cœur, mais l'idée de la revoir était le plus doux des antidotes.

_ Il n'y a pas de débats si nous sommes d'accord, s'esclaffa Leah. Mais j'ai un groupe dont nous pourrions parler.

_ Ça me va parfaitement. Souris-je, heureuse. Que dirais-tu de mardi prochain, quand tu sors du travail ?

_ Je ne pourrais pas rester plus de deux heures, mon frère et Jacob doivent déménager la maison de ma mère et je dois les aider.

_ Ça ne pose pas de problèmes. On pourra toujours se revoir après.

La perspective sembla l'enchanter autant que moi. Elle rayonnait littéralement. Je sentais quelque chose en elle qui m'appelait. Qui m'attirait pour me blottir dans ses bras. Ça devenait une lutte de chaque seconde et j'allais très certainement craquer si je restais.

_ Je t'enverrai un message demain, je dois y aller, dis-je avec un grand sourire mais triste comme les pierres de devoir partir.

_ Avec plaisir, fais attention sur la route, me pria-t-elle.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, à demain au revoir !

Elle me salua et je sortis de la librairie, le cœur battant la chamade, les joues rouges, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, heureuse et un sentiment de liberté intense. Je dansais presque sur place lorsque je rentrais chez moi.

Le sourire resta collé sur mon visage toute la soirée pendant que je mangeais, me faisais un thé et m'installais dans mon pouf du salon, à côté de la cheminée avec un grand bol d'infusion de camomille. Je pris le livre et entamais ma lecture.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 ** _D'abord, merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Chacune de vos reviews est une motivation supplémentaire pour continuer d'écrire la fiction. Je ne le dirais jamais assez, j'écris en premier pour moi, certes mais savoir que ce que l'ont fait est apprécié...ça n'a pas de prix. Ca fait tellement plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit les gens aiment !_**

 ** _Alors voilà, merci, continuez de laisser des reviews pour me donner vos avis ! :D  
_**

 ** _En attendant, merci mille fois de me lire, merci d'être là !  
_**

 ** _Bonne soirée à tous,_**

 ** _Milla._**

* * *

 _ **Leah :**_

J'entrais dans la forêt avec impatience, me débarrassais rapidement de mes vêtements que je roulais en boule dans le sac que j'accrochais à ma cheville et je me transformais. Aussitôt l'univers changea à mes yeux et je me sentis libre.

 _Je me mis à courir, les arbres défilant sous mes yeux alors que j'augmentais ma vitesse de course. J'étais seule, Seth et Jacob n'étaient pas encore transformés et je pouvais pleinement profiter de l'excitation contenue depuis près de trois heures dans mon corps. Je laissais échapper un jappement de bonheur et poussais un hurlement d'extase._

 __ Peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ton euphorie ?_

 _J'aboyais aux arbres, les muscles secoués par la sensation de bien-être._

 __ Jacob ? Je crois que ma sœur est officiellement folle._

 _J'accélérais le pas, la langue au vent, les oreilles en arrière. Je ne pensais à rien pour ne pas gâcher la surprise que ça allait être._

 _Après dix minutes de course à les entendre parier sur les raisons de ma joie, j'arrivais dans un grand dérapage et je me jetais sur mon frère pour me chamailler avec lui._

 __ Eh bien, je crois que je ne t'avais plus vue comme ça depuis nos 10ans, se moqua mon frère._

 _Je me roulais sur le dos en jappant et Jacob soupira en s'asseyant à côté de ma tête._

 __ Peux-tu m'expliquer ? Je suis vraiment curieux maintenant._

 _Je sentais toute sa perplexité. Il ne m'avait jamais vue aussi bien. Aussi heureuse. Aussi moi. Je me redressais et lui donnais un gentil coup de truffe avant de m'asseoir à mon tour. J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui aussi pour lui communiquer mes sentiments, mais il était mon chef de meute, même s'il ne me ferait rien de mal, sous forme de loups je préférais m'en tenir à nos rôles respectifs._

 __ Je sais maintenant ce que tu as ressenti avec Nessie. Répondis-je simplement avant de leur ouvrir mon crâne._

 _Les images de mes discussions avec Hermione, de mon sentiment de bien-être quand je lui parlais et puis enfin…l'imprégnation avec elle qui avait eu lieu cet après-midi._

 __ Comment… ? Demanda Seth._

 __ Je croyais que tu ne pourrais jamais…, entama Jacob ébahi. Mais c'est indéniablement un phénomène d'imprégnation._

 __ Je sais. Moi aussi je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais y avoir droit. Et je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Mais personne ne pensait que des femmes pouvaient se transformer en loup et pourtant me voilà._

 __ C'est vrai, admit Jacob en jappant de plaisir à son tour. Il faudra en parler aux anciens._

 __ Crois-tu qu'ils accepteront ? Questionnais-je soudain refroidie par l'idée._

 __ Ils ne peuvent rien dire. Tu t'es imprégnée. Le phénomène est inexplicable pour l'instant, mais il n'en reste pas moins que c'est ton loup qui a parlé. Je te défendrai s'il faut._

 __ Moi aussi, déclara Seth en se campant sur ses positions._

 __ Ainsi que la meute entière de Sam. Fit Jacob._

 _Le prénom de Sam ne provoqua pas cet immense sentiment de souffrance qu'il aurait provoqué quelques semaines plutôt. Puis un détail me paniqua._

 __ Maman. Lâchais-je soudain glacée sur place les oreilles rabattues en arrière et le cœur battant trop vite et trop fort._

 __ Fait partie du conseil, oui, admit Seth en comprenant parfaitement mon inquiétude. Mais elle s'en tiendra à la décision du conseil et tu le sais._

 __ Votre mère ne te fera jamais de mal. Vous êtes ce qu'elle aime le plus au monde, me rassura Jacob._

 _Il tenta de me réconforter par un coup de truffe dans l'épaule et mon frère se posa à mes côtés, sa tête sur la mienne. Cela me fit un bien fou._

 __ J'espère que vous avez raison._

 __ Maman n'a jamais été du genre à être intolérante et fermée d'esprit._

 __ Je suis même sûr qu'elle te défendra si quiconque essaie de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues._

 __ Elle va les dégommer !_

 _Et Seth explosa de rire à l'idée. Son rire, contagieux et l'image de notre mère attaquant le conseil emporta Jacob malgré lui et je fus obligée de sourire à mon tour. Je devais admettre que ma mère était bien capable de ça, oui._

 __ Et comme on te l'a dit, on sera à tes côtés. La meute de Sam aussi. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive ils restent nos frères, ils ont connu ta souffrance et même si le conseil pense que tu n'es pas imprégnée, ils resteront parce qu'ils te préfèrent heureuse que comme tu as pu l'être. Sam sera le plus impliqué je pense._

 _J'aurais dû avoir mal à l'entente de son nom, ou ne serait-ce que lui en vouloir, comme je l'avais toujours fait depuis qu'il m'avait quittée, au lieu de ça je fus contente, comme si on m'annonçait que mon frère revenait après une longue absence et qu'il s'était toujours battu pour moi, qu'il avait pendant tout ce temps toujours tout fait pour nous. En un sens…c'était peut-être vrai._

 __ C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Jacob. De ne se rendre compte qu'une fois imprégné de ce que l'on a vraiment ressenti pour les gens._

 __ Oui…je comprends tellement mieux tout ce que tu as pu vivre…Jack je suis tellement…_

 __ Désolée ? Tu n'as pas à l'être. Nous connaissant tous les deux…j'aurais sûrement été pareil que toi. Nous sommes désormais une meute. Nous nous protégerons et nous pardonnerons quoi qu'il se passe._

 _Seth et moi hochâmes la tête d'un même mouvement._

 __ Il va me falloir…_

 __ Lui dire la vérité, oui, confirma Jacob. Et ce sera sûrement la chose la plus dure que tu aies pu faire._

 __ Ce n'est franchement pas encourageant, lâchais-je. Toi au moins elle sait la vérité depuis sa naissance._

 __ Je sais. Mais regarde, ça s'est bien passé pour tous les autres._

 __ Elles étaient toutes plus ou moins de La Push, elles connaissaient nos légendes et savaient qu'elles avaient une part de vérité. Toi, le seul qui n'ait pas eu une fille de La Push, c'est une hybride plus intelligente que n'importe qui et moi…_

 __ Et toi, tu t'es imprégnée d'une fille vive et intelligente…et tu lui as donné à lire un de nos livres en insistant bien sur l'importance qu'il avait. Dans tes souvenirs, j'ai vu la curiosité que ça éveillait en elle et ce n'était pas juste envers la littérature, me dit Jacob._

 __ Si elle est comme Bella…commença mon frère._

 _Et je hochais la tête. Je comprenais ce qu'ils voulaient dire même si ça n'enlevait pas ma crainte. Nous étions en cet instant tous les trois sur la même longueur d'ondes et ce soir-là, je restais jusqu'à tard en leurs compagnies, profitant des deux frères que m'avaient offert la vie, l'un de sang, l'autre choisi._


	7. Chapter 7

_**HELLO TOUT LE MONDE !**_

 _ **Merci Pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, je suis vraiment super contente que ça vous plaise et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que les chapitres actuels en tout cas je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire alors vraiment...j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

 _ **Voilà voilà je vous laisse avec le chapitre 7, comme d'habitude laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Bonne soirée à tous !**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 :**_

 _ **Hermione :**_

J'avais passé la nuit à lire. J'avais lu et relu certains contes, cherchant des indices sans savoir ce que je cherchais. J'avais passé jusqu'au lever du soleil à déchiffrer l'ensemble des mots pour essayer de comprendre et je n'avais pas vraiment atteint mon but.

Une histoire avait attiré mon attention. Une histoire que j'avais beaucoup aimé et qui m'intriguait au plus haut point, parlant d'un chef de clan privé de son enveloppe charnelle qui avait réussi à entrer dans le corps d'un loup. Il avait réussi à retourner dans un corps humain et finalement cette incroyable capacité s'était transmise à ses fils.

Le conte continuait sur une histoire de sang-froid et de la capacité des hommes-loups à les tenir à distance et les détruire. Seulement, les vampires ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux décrits dans le livre, dans le monde de la magie et j'avais très envie d'avoir l'avis de Naya.

J'étais partie travailler en ce jeudi matin, les cernes aux yeux mais remplie de vigueur. La journée avait été à la fois très longue et très courte. Je n'avais pas réussi à tempérer le Macusa, ce qui avait failli provoquer un carnage diplomatique et finalement je m'étais excusée auprès du président moldu, comme si c'était moi qui avais commis la faute. Je me sentais horriblement mal, j'aurais véritablement voulu qu'un accord soit possible.

Contre toute attente il avait accepté mes excuses avec un sourire. Il m'avait alors expliqué qu'il comprenait la position du Macusa quant à un potentiel retour des liens entre les sorciers et les moldus. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'avaient pu faire vivre son peuple au nôtre. Je lui avais expliqué que ce n'étais pas dû qu'aux persécutions que nous avions subi, après tout notre magie nous permettait d'endurer bien des choses mais je ne le lui révélais pas, mais aussi et surtout au fait que les moldus ayant connaissance de notre monde pouvaient en profiter à mal, tentant d'obtenir tout ce qu'ils voulaient comme des enfants trop gâtés.

Nous avions alors pris un verre ensembles et nous avions parlé politique comme si je n'avais pas été une simple attachée de communication. Je lui racontais la vie sorcière, ce que je voudrais faire pour le peuple sorcier américain et il avait semblé fasciné par ce que je lui avais raconté. Il m'avait alors fait comprendre que désormais il souhaitait traiter avec moi. Il écouterait les conseils et ce que qu'aurait à lui dire le Macusa seulement si c'était moi qui m'en chargeais.

J'avais enfin pu transplaner chez moi après des heures et des heures de pourparlers avec mes chefs. Le Macusa refusait la demande du président, mais en même temps les sorciers commençaient à en avoir marre de ne pas se mélanger aux moldus, de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec eux, sortir avec eux ou encore se marier avec eux.

J'avais finalement eu gain de cause et devrais en échange amener un assistant avec moi. Ça ne me dérangeait en rien et j'en étais plutôt heureuse, il pourrait sûrement m'aider dans les transactions.

J'étais donc allongée sur le pouf de mon salon. J'avais mis un peu d'encens doux à brûler et je respirais lentement pour détendre chacun de mes muscles. Le lendemain, il me faudrait convaincre le Macusa de rejoindre le rassemblement des politiques du monde et ça n'allait pas être une tendre affaire.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de bouger. J'étais tellement bien dans cette position, avec l'encens m'apaisant et m'endormant à moitié. Je m'étais enroulée dans un plaid que j'avais fabriqué moi-même pour pouvoir sortir les bras et les ranger dans le plaid quand bon me semblait.

Le feu de ma cheminée crépitait et lorsque je fermais les yeux, je nous revoyais, Harry, Ron et moi dans la tour des Gryffondor, parlant jusque tard dans la nuit des intrigues du château. Souvent ces belles années me manquaient…puis je me rappelais le nombre de fois où l'on avait failli mourir et la nostalgie disparaissait instantanément.

Prise d'un élan d'inspiration je me levais et d'un coup de baguette j'éteignis le feu. Je rangeais ma baguette et montais les marches menant au premier étage. J'allumais la pièce et m'installais sur le bureau, allumant l'ordinateur.

Je mis le feu de la cheminée de l'étage en route et le temps que ma tour décide de se mettre en marche, j'observais le ciel par mon immense baie vitrée. Ce soir, la nuit était parfaite pour l'astronomie, il n'y avait pas de vent, pas un nuage et des milliers d'étoiles et leurs phénomènes à observer. C'était peut-être la première fois que je voyais un ciel aussi beau ici, à Seattle. Heureusement que l'école de magie américaine ne se trouvait pas dans cet état sinon ils auraient eu du mal à enseigner l'astronomie.

Mon regard se baissa vers la forêt entourant ma maison. Elle était dense mais je ne me lassais jamais de la voir. Les couleurs viraient à l'orange en ce début d'automne. J'aimais ce tableau calme et coloré. Je laissais mon esprit divaguer lorsque je vis quelque chose bouger. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Quoi que fût cette chose, c'était gigantesque.

Prise d'une curiosité sans fin – chassez le naturel, il revient au galop – je transplanais à l'extérieur de la maison, malgré mes propres règles. Je vis alors un énorme loup courir à la poursuite d'un deuxième énorme loup avec des jappements de jeux. Je restais scotché par leurs tailles et leurs musculatures, ils avaient beau être loin de moi – environ une centaine de mètres – ils ne me voyaient pas et jouaient comme si de rien n'était. Depuis quand des loups aussi gros vivaient dans le coin ?

Rongée par la curiosité - j'allais vraiment en vouloir à Harry et Ron pour m'avoir transmis ce défaut – et attirée comme un aimant sans savoir pourquoi, je m'avançais de quelques pas. Un troisième loup sorti d'entre les arbres. Plus gros encore que les deux autres avec un pelage brun roux. Je me figeais. Comment celui-là pouvait-il être encore plus grand que les autres ? Je devais lui arriver au garrot et les deux autres étaient plus petits, pas de beaucoup mais remarquable à l'œil nu.

Alors que je bougeais, l'un des deux premiers loups tourna sa truffe dans ma direction et je me sentis scrutée. J'avais l'impression que le regard voyait tout ce que je contenais en moi. Il se releva, sa fourrure grise virant à l'argenter sous le ciel étoilé.

Tout se figea pour moi. La terre sembla ne plus vouloir tourner normalement mais autour de ce loup-ci. Et plus il s'approchait, plus j'avais envie de me jeter contre lui et serrer cette fourrure contre moi. Je ne compris pas de suite ce que ça voulait dire. Je le compris seulement quand je fus assez proche pour voir les deux grands yeux presque noirs du loup. Mon cœur cessa de battre un instant et tout ce que j'avais lu la veille se mit à défiler dans mon crâne.

Je levais le bras automatiquement à mesure que je me rapprochais, sachant par avance que je ne résisterai pas ce soir comme je l'avais pu faire la veille. Nous étions désormais suffisamment proches pour que je cours la rejoindre. Mais au moment où j'allais entamer ma course, le loup grogna et sans prévenir prit de l'élan et sauta par-dessus moi.

Leah ne m'attaquait pas. C'était une certitude ancrée en moi. Je ne savais pas comment je pouvais en être aussi persuadée mais elle ne me ferait jamais de mal volontairement. Je décidais donc de me tourner, surprise de ne pas entendre un bruit sourd dû à son atterrissage.

Et ce fût là que je vis pour la première fois les vampires tels qu'ils étaient décrits dans les contes lus la veille. Le vampire avait des yeux rouges rubis luisants à la lueur du ciel nocturne et dans lesquels on pouvait lire une sauvagerie animale. Il avait soif. Il fit un mouvement en ma direction si rapide que mes yeux papillonnèrent, pas sûre qu'il ait vraiment bougé. Ce fut le mouvement des loups – ou peut-être pouvais-je dire des montagnes… - qui m'indiqua que la chose avait bougé.

Le plus gros des loups, que je devinais être le chef de meute, hurla à la lune, un frisson me parcourut. C'était un hurlement sonnant la chasse. Et j'eus soudain une douleur au cœur. Qu'allait-il arriver à Leah ? Étaient-ils vraiment plus fort que le sang-froid ?

Je m'inquiétais tout en étant déjà sûre qu'ils allaient s'en sortir facilement. J'inspirais profondément et le loup gris tourna ses yeux vers moi. Ce regard me perça de part en part, me demandant de ne pas avoir peur. Je hochais la tête, soudain soulagée. Et le loup partit à la suite de ses compagnons, chasser une créature dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Je transplanais dans ma maison et sortis ma baguette. Je murmurais des sorts de protections et abandonnais tout espoir d'écriture pour la soirée. Avec toute la magie que j'avais utilisé, il me faudrait au moins trois jours pour que mes objets moldus s'en remettent, à peu près comme moi, en fait.


	8. Chapter 8

_**HEY BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE !**_

 _ **Eh oui, j'ai mis un peu de temps à vous poster celui-là, mais c'est avec plaisir que je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !  
Comme toujours, je vous invite à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
**_

 _ **Très bonne lecture à tous, à très vite ! ;)  
**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **Deux jours plus tard :**

 _ **Leah :**_

Cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais plus aucunes nouvelles de Hermione et je me faisais un sang d'encre. Je ne tenais plus en place dans mon chalet et je n'avais plus le temps d'aller à Seattle vérifier qu'elle allait bien, notre tour de surveillance allait commencer.

Jamais encore depuis que l'on se parlait elle n'avait pas répondu. Je savais qu'elle allait _bien_. Je savais qu'elle était sûrement en train de travailler…mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. J'avais eu tellement peur deux nuits auparavant quand je l'avais vue-là, au milieu des arbres, tournant le dos à ce vampire assoiffé de sang. Elle paraissait si petite et si fragile à cet instant à mes yeux de loups que j'aurais tout fait pour la protéger. Y compris l'effrayer en sautant par-dessus elle alors qu'elle tentait de m'approcher. J'avais très clairement vue qu'elle avait compris qui j'étais et je savais aussi qu'on allait sûrement avoir une discussion.

Je soupirais et sortis de la maison. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de rester enfermée dans le chalet, l'ordinateur allumé sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit message. Même pour me dire bonjour. Je ne comprenais pas son silence et ça me frustrait au plus haut point.

Je balançais mes affaires au sol, les rangeais dans le sac, j'accrochais le tout à ma cheville et dans un bond, je laissais mon loup sortir dans un bruit de déchirement. Avec le temps, la douleur s'était réduite à celle d'une piqûre d'insecte et depuis trois semaines, revêtir ma peau de loup était presque devenu agréable.

 __ Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, me somma Jacob à peine transformée._

 __ Je vais te couper de Nessie pendant deux jours, sans aucunes nouvelles et sans que tu sois sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité, on en reparlera après, grognais-je._

 __ Je comprends, mais t'inquiéter n'arrangera pas les choses. On ira faire un tour de garde devant chez elle ce soir. Pour l'instant tu dois te concentrer. Me rappela Jack._

 __ Je veux la voir…, soupirais-je._

 __ Je sais. L'imprégnation est dure quand on ne vit pas avec la personne et que c'est le début, concéda mon chef de meute._

 __ Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça pouvait être si…_

 __ Contraignant ? Ça l'est que parce que vous ne vous êtes pas encore retrouvées pour vous expliquer._

 __ Elle va me haïr, fis-je en posant mes fesses au sol._

 __ Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Elle n'a pas semblé choquée en comprenant. Émerveillée, curieuse mais pas du tout apeurée. C'en est presque troublant…_

 __ Que penses-tu au juste ? Demandais-je en ressentant le doute et la perplexité de Jacob collés à mon anxiété._

 __ On dirait qu'elle est familière avec les choses comme ça. Lâcha Jack. Elle nous a vue de l'étage, n'a pas pris peur. Elle est même descendue et t'a approchée sans crainte. Même pour une imprégnée, sa réaction est bizarre surtout en tenant compte du fait qu'elle est normale._

 _Un silence s'installa entre nous. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas vue les choses sous cet angle, mais sa réflexion semblait juste. Quelqu'un de normal, même imprégné, aurait pris peur face à la situation, face au vampire mais non. Elle avait haussé le sourcil et s'était inquiétée pour moi._

 __ Tu devrais retourner veiller ce soir. Reprit Jack. Tu avais raison en disant que quelque chose se préparait._

 __ Comment le sais-tu ? Fis-je sur le qui-vive. C'était un jeune vampire banal et nous avons mis fin à son calvaire._

 __ Je sais. Mais Sam, les Cullens et moi avons parlé cette nuit. Quelque chose se trame dans le coin. Ils ont remarqué un fort mouvement de vampires dans les environs, aux informations pas mal de nouvelles attaques sont recensées et Alice a eu une vision floue…mais remplie de sang._

 __ Ô joie, soufflais-je._

 __ Je ne suis pas particulièrement ravi non plus. Mais les attaques vont sûrement augmenter._

 __ Évidemment. Ça me semble logique mais je ne suis franchement pas rassurée. Où est Seth ?_

 __ Il…euh…_

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Grognais-je en sentant qu'il fermait son esprit à mon loup._

 __ Rien. Affirma-t-il avec assurance._

 __ Tu oses me mentir à propos de mon frère ? JACOB BLACK JE VAIS TE TUER ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL A ?!_

 __ Rien. Il n'est pas blessé._

 __ Tu as peur que je réagisse mal. Pourquoi ?_

 __ Il…je…écoute Leah…_

 __ Tu as beau être mon chef de meute si tu ne me dis pas la vérité je vais devenir invivable et tu le sais._

 __ Très bien. Charlie a…_

 __ Oh non. Oh non, non, non._

 __ Je sais que tu as du mal avec ça, mais ta mère est seule depuis presque 5 ans, Leah !_

 __ Ils ne vont pas…AMENAGER ensembles ?! M'étranglais-je._

 __ Pas tout à fait…, marmonna Jack._

 __ Dis-moi la vérité. Maintenant._

 __ Tu ne vas vraiment pas aimer l'idée._

 __ JE M'EN FOU ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Aboyais-je._

 __ Il…a demandé ta mère en mariage. Leah, tu n'as pas le droit de leur enlever ça._

 __ Je vais. Être. La belle-sœur. D'un vampire ! Suffoquais-je._

 __ Je croyais que tu appréciais Bella ! Tu as écouté ses conseils !_

 __ Je…Évidemment que je l'apprécie ! Mais comme Charlie est_ _ **normal**_ _on va devoir faire semblant de pouvoir rester tous ensembles pendant des heures à la même table ! Tu sais que je suis celle qui supporte le moins leur odeur ! Elle me rend dingue !_

 __ Leah, tu fais l'enfant tu n'auras à endurer ça que pour le mariage._

 __ On dirait que tu ne connais pas ma mère ! M'indignais-je. Bref, ce n'est pas grave. Laisses tomber. Allons surveiller les alentours._

 _Je m'enfermais dans ma tour d'argent, comme il m'avait appris à le faire pendant les cinq années qui étaient passées et je l'avais surpassé dans le domaine de ne plus laisser personne lire ce que je pensais sous forme de loup. À part évidemment ce foutu vampire, mais lui n'était pas intrusif. Si Jacob pouvait ressentir ma fureur il ne comprenait plus vraiment pourquoi. Enfin, si, mais il n'avait pas mes pensées directes._

 _En vérité je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi je réagissais aussi mal. Charlie était adorable, il ne voulait absolument pas savoir la vérité, ou du moins juste ce qu'il fallait pour accepter les choses mais pas plus._

 _Ma mère était rayonnante depuis les trois ans qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins mis ensembles. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper de quelqu'un, de donner son amour et lui avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on l'aime autant que ce qu'il pouvait aimer. Le couple idéal._

 _Seulement voilà…être rapprochée officiellement du monde vampire, ça me dressait tous les poils sur le dos. J'avais fini par apprécier les Cullens mais mon loup restait plus fort. Et il n'acceptait pas qu'on empiète sur son territoire. Et étonnement j'étais d'accord avec lui et c'était peut-être ce qui me choquait le plus._

 _On fit notre ronde en silence, dérangés par rien d'autre que le bruit de nos pattes foulant le sol. Pat, pat. Pat, pat. Nous avions tous les deux toujours été du genre taciturnes et silencieux et cette ronde me ramena cinq ans en arrière quand j'avais rejoint la meute de Jacob et que l'on se relayait autour de la propriété des Cullens pour les protéger. C'était grâce à ça que j'avais avancé dans ma vie personnelle, grâce à ça que je m'étais rapprochée de Jack et qu'il était devenu mon meilleur ami. Il m'avait tant appris._

 __ Merci. Dit-il._

 _Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je ne me concentrais plus sur ma tour d'argent. Et qu'il pouvait à nouveau entendre ce que je pensais._

 __ C'est la vérité. Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas moi non plus ce qu'il m'a pris._

 __ Ce n'est rien. Je savais que ce ne serait pas une nouvelle facile._

 __ Et pourtant…Charlie est un homme bien pour ma mère. Je suis heureuse pour elle._

 __ Je le sais, Leah. Tu y arriveras._

 __ Je sais. Comme j'ai réussi à devenir proche de ta belle famille. Tentais-je de rire._

 __ Exactement. Leah, nous venons de finir notre ronde. Rien d'anormal ce soir. Je vais me retransformer, va chez Hermione. S'il y a quoi que ce soit…appelles moi._

 __ Merci Jack. Pour ta patience._

 __ De rien Leah._

 _Et il me laissa là. Je partis alors à toute puissance en direction de Seattle. Le paysage défilait à une allure folle sous mes yeux, j'étais tellement pressée d'arriver chez elle, de savoir si elle allait bien._

 _Je dépassais les villages les uns après les autres et finis par arriver à sa maison dans la forêt. J'avais eu un coup de cœur instantané pour cet endroit dès que nous nous en étions approchés. En vérité je n'avais pas su de suite que c'était chez elle, nous étions venus suite à un signalement selon lequel un vampire nomade tournait dans le coin et ça n'avait été qu'en approchant que j'avais sentie l'odeur légère, douce et sucré de Hermione._

 _Là encore, en m'approchant je pouvais renifler son odeur si particulière. Je me mis vers sa baie vitre et attendis. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie dans la maison et j'eus brusquement un pincement au cœur, un gémissement s'échappa de mon museau._

 _J'étais en train de me demander comment agir lorsqu'un 'POP' sonore brisa le silence de la nuit et que Hermione apparut là, sous mes yeux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, surprise et je tendis mon museau pour renifler. C'était bien elle. Mais…comment avait-elle fait ça ? Vraisemblablement je n'étais plus la seule qui avait des choses à raconter._

 _Pourtant, tout fût oublier quand mes yeux tombèrent dans les siens. Toute inquiétude s'envola. Elle était vivante, n'avait pas peur et était même heureuse de me voir. Elle avait un immense sourire et je sentais son envie de se jeter à mon cou. Envie que je partageais plus qu'amplement. J'avais tellement eu de difficultés à ne pas la prendre contre moi lors de notre rencontre dans la librairie qu'en cet instant je ne rêvais que d'être contre elle._

 _A pas lent, je m'approchais d'elle. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas et je fus devant elle. Je posais ma truffe sur son épaule et elle se précipita contre moi. Je m'allongeais et elle se lova entre mes pattes avant, roulée en boule sous ma tête. Je sentais son cœur pulser, sa joie d'être là et son bien-être. Je posais ma grosse tête sur son épaule et elle se serra contre moi beaucoup plus fort._

 _On resta ainsi sous les étoiles pendant un long moment. Je ne savais pas combien de temps avait passé sans qu'un son ne fut émis, mais ça avait été si agréable. On n'avait pas besoin de parler, on ressentait tout simplement ce que l'autre ressentait et c'était tout ce dont nous avions besoin à cet instant._

 _Puis j'entendis sa respiration ralentir et devenir régulière. Elle s'était assoupie. J'étais frustrée de n'avoir pas plus d'éléments m'expliquant ce qu'elle était, mais je n'avais rien à lui reprocher, j'avais moi aussi des choses à lui raconter. Je me redressais doucement, la laissant glisser sur le sol et me transformais._

Je la pris dans mes bras chauds et brûlants. Elle se recroquevilla contre mon corps nu et je frissonnais au contact de sa peau froide. C'était agréable et j'avais presque peur de devoir la laisser seule. J'entrais dans la maison et fus étonnée par la douceur des couleurs et l'odeur douce et agréable y régnant. J'inspirais et suivant mon odorat je la portais jusqu'à son lit deux places dans lequel je l'allongeais habillée.

Je restais debout de longues minutes à son chevet, prise entre le désir de rester et la morale me dictant de partir. Elle était si belle. Elle paraissait si délicate allongée dans son lit, la couette la couvrant jusqu'au menton. Je me mordis la lèvre, je ne voulais pas partir. Je voulais rester, la prendre dans mes bras et passer la nuit à ses côtés. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle apprécierait de me trouver là au réveil. Nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, nous étions imprégnées mais cela ne justifierait jamais mon geste.

Je lui lançais un dernier regard avant de me détourner, si je ne partais pas maintenant, je ne partirais jamais et je le savais. Je me mis en quête d'un stylo et d'un papier.

« _Nous avons des choses à nous dire, des points à éclaircir, pourtant je n'ai jamais passé de moment plus beau que celui que nous avons partagé hier au clair de lune. Merci de m'avoir faite confiance, d'être restée. Je me suis permise de te raccompagner, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît. On se voit mardi peut-être qu'un chocolat chaud nous permettra de parler avec plus de facilités. Tendrement, Leah._ »

Je déposais le mot sur la table de son salon et je sortis en prenant la précaution de bien fermer derrière moi. Dans un élan, je me transformais et partis en courant, le cœur léger, le cœur battant. J'étais heureuse, sentimentalement légère et enfin…je me sentais libre.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez bien, que votre vie suit son cours tranquillement ! En tout cas, une petite nouvelle : un nouveau chapitre apparaît sauvagement ! :') Ce chapitre va être scindé en deux car sinon trop long et je veux continuer de vous faire un saliver mouhahaha. BREF ! Voici le chapitre 9 et très rapidement je vous posterai le 10 !  
**_

 _ **Comme toujours, je compte sur vous pour me laisser une reviews que je puisse savoir si vous avez apprécié l'histoire, le chapitre, l'action !**_

 _ **Merci de me suivre, de me lire. Merci d'être là et de prendre un peu de temps pour partager cet univers fabuleux avec moi !**_

 _ **Bonne soirée,**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 **Mardi :**

 _ **Hermione :**_

18h45. J'attendais devant le pub discret dans lequel nous avions convenu d'un rendez-vous Leah et moi. C'était un pub un peu sombre, type londonien du 19ème et très agréable à regarder de l'extérieur, j'espérais que l'intérieur serait à la hauteur de mes attentes.

Mon cœur battait un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. J'avais réussi à affaiblir la quantité de magie dans ma maison le samedi soir et nous avions pu parler à nouveau par ordinateur interposé. Et elle avait continué de venir tous les soirs, aux alentours de minuit sous sa forme de loup.

Nous ne parlions jamais quand elle était un loup, je n'émettais pas un seul son, je profitais juste de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, de sa présence, du ciel généralement voilé ainsi que des bruits agréables et nocturne de la forêt nous environnant.

Lorsque l'on se parlait par ordinateur, on parlait de tout sauf de ce qu'il se passait. On avait convenu brièvement que tout serait dit de vive voix. Ainsi donc j'étais déchirée entre l'impatience, la peur et le besoin de la revoir.

J'étais gênée aussi. Parce que je me rappelais du soir où je m'étais endormie contre elle et où je m'étais réveillée seule dans mon lit. Je savais qu'elle m'avait ramenée et j'avais honte qu'elle ait dû le faire. Cependant le mot trouvé le matin m'avait rassurée et j'avais tout fait pour chasser les ondes magiques trop importantes de ma maison.

Un bruit me fit tourner la tête et je vis Leah s'approcher, un sourire léger sur les lèvres, les yeux rieurs et ses cheveux courts bien coiffés. Elle portait un jean troué aux genoux, un tee-shirt noir, une veste en cuir noir avec des piques argentés avec une grande écharpe épaisse gris perle. Elle était sublime, mon cœur se serra. Je voulais ses bras. Je voulais me sentir à l'abri contre elle. Je voulais sentir son odeur sucrée et légèrement épicée.

Elle me tendit la main, son sourire s'agrandissant et je craquais. Je sautais dans ses bras comme si je la connaissais depuis des mois, comme si elle était déjà plus qu'une rencontre. Mon côté rationnel venait d'être bouffé par mon côté Gryffondor impulsive.

À mon plus grand étonnement elle referma ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre elle comme si cela faisait des mois que l'on ne s'était pas vues, des mois que l'on ne s'était pas aimées. J'avais lu tant de choses sur les âmes sœurs du monde sorcier et je n'y avais jamais cru. Pourtant je ne pouvais plus contredire la réalité des faits. Quand ses bras s'étaient resserrés autour de moi, j'avais senti tous les morceaux de mon cœur se recoller pour le reconstruire. J'avais senti nos âmes se lier pour ne faire plus qu'une, à nouveau. J'avais senti combien je ne pourrais plus la quitter, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

Elle me tenait dans ses bras, j'étais sur la pointe des pieds et je ne voulais plus qu'elle me laisse partir. Pourtant, elle me posa doucement au sol et s'écarta légèrement de moi pour m'observer, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Je devais être sensiblement dans le même état, peut-être même pire et ça m'exaspérait tout comme j'aimais au plus haut point cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec elle.

_ Bonsoir Hermione, me chuchota-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon visage.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose : poser ma bouche contre la sienne. Nous étions dans une bulle où il n'y avait que nous. Malheureusement une partie de mon cerveau restait suffisamment connecté à la réalité pour que je me rappelle que nous étions au beau milieu d'une rue moldue et qu'un baiser entre nous ne serait pas bienvenue ici.

_ Bonsoir Leah. Répondis-je avec un sourire en m'écartant doucement. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Notre bulle venait de se rompre, mais elle ne départit pas de sa gentillesse. Elle passa devant pour ouvrir la porte et me laisser passer. Je lui souris et avançais. Le pub était encore plus beau dedans que l'extérieur ne le laissait présager.

_ Oui, Naya a enfin décidé de pointer le bout de son nez aujourd'hui. Rigola Leah. Je lui ai parlé de mon idée d'installer un coin musique elle a eu l'air d'apprécier mais seulement si je l'autorisais à mettre en libre écoute les Beetles.

Je passais devant elle et me dirigeais à une table écartée du reste du pub. Discrètement, je lançais un sortilège qui empêcherait toute oreille baladeuse d'entendre ce qu'on avait à se dire. Leah ne sembla s'apercevoir de rien mais frissonna au moment où le sortilège prenait effet. Elle était visiblement sensible à la magie.

_ C'est un bon compromis, me permis-je de dire. C'est pas si mal les Beetles.

_ Ca commence à se faire un peu vieux, rigola Leah en appelant un serveur. Mais il faudra un peu de tout à l'écoute pour que tous les publics soient satisfait.

_ Je suis d'accord, acquiesçais- je. Elle t'a reparlé du lègue de la boutique ?

Le serveur nous contempla quelques secondes, clignant des yeux. Il semblait se demander laquelle de nous il trouvait la plus belle. J'aurais répondu Leah, mais il ne parut pas de mon avis puisqu'il se tourna vers moi avec un immense sourire un peu bêta.

_ Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, que puis-je pour vous ?

Je me tournais vers Leah, pour qu'elle choisisse en premier. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi prendre.

_ Un chocolat gourmand, s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-elle.

_ Très bien, et pour vous ? Me fit le serveur sur un ton charmeur.

_ Hum un thé aux épices s'il vous plaît.

Il hocha la tête en prenant note et partit à reculons presque à regret et je me retins de le narguer en prenant la main de Leah. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait tout à coup ?

_ Je crois qu'il a flashé sur toi. Remarqua Leah sans pour autant laisser entrevoir une nuance de jalousie dans sa voix.

_ Ça crève les yeux, répondis-je en riant. Mais il n'a pas ses chances avec moi.

_ Je sais, rétorqua Leah sans laissé de temps de silence et comme si c'était une évidence.

Je l'observais, curieuse et perplexe. Elle avait un lien avec la magie. Elle était ce qu'on appelait par ici un loup géant protégeant la populace des vampires italien. Pourtant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle semblait si peu déstabilisée par la situation.

_ Je crois que l'on a pas mal de choses à se dire reprit-elle en se redressant. Tu as lu les livres que tu as acheté à la librairie ?

_ Oui. Et j'ai compris ce que tu es, dis-je sur un ton rassurant.

_ Je pensais au début que tu ne comprendrais pas. Que tu me trouverais bizarre. Puis le soir où l'on…était près de chez toi, j'ai vue dans tes yeux que tu savais. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas morte de trouille. Bon en vérité ca peut s'expliquer par…ce que…l'on ressent.

Elle se tut. Le serveur venait d'arriver, le plateau en équilibre sur son bras et chargé de gourmandises. Il déposa le chocolat gourmand devant Leah et les yeux de cette dernière s'agrandirent comme ceux d'un enfant le jour de Noël. Je rigolais doucement, attendrie par la scène et il déposa ma commande sous mes yeux avant de repartir son regard accroché à moi.

_ Je parie que c'était ton frère et Jacob avec toi ce soir-là. Lâchais-je sans préambule et Leah s'étouffa avec le morceau de gâteau qu'elle venait d'entamer.

_ Je…hum…comment tu as deviné ?

_ Vous aviez des comportements…qui ne pouvaient qu'être ceux d'amis et de frères. Alors j'ai fait le lien. Comme j'ai compris ce que tu étais. Et que c'était toi.

_ Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, s'excusa-t-elle les yeux soudain tristes. J'aurais pu…mais je n'étais pas sûre que…mais maintenant je le sais.

_ De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demandais-je les sourcils froncés.

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, inquiète qu'on l'entende.

_ Tu peux parler, personne ne nous entendra, je m'en suis occupée. Souris-je en montrant l'extrémité de ma baguette et elle haussa les sourcils en reculant.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Tu m'expliques, je t'explique. Ca te paraît équitable ?

Elle hocha la tête en avalant une gorgée de son chocolat. Elle ferma les yeux, dégustant le goût du chocolat chaud. Je pris une lampée de mon thé et les épices éveillèrent mes papilles endormies.

_ Tu as lu tout ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Oui.

_ Alors tu comprends parfaitement ce que je suis, mon rôle.

_ Oui.

_ Je vais t'expliquer en temps normal ce qu'il se passe, mais je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi ça le fait pour nous aussi. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Notre situation n'est pas commune.

Je la laissais continuer, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi elle voulait me parler. Elle s'enfonça dans la banquette après avoir pris un morceau de fondant au chocolat.

_ Il se trouve que lorsque mes ancêtres ont réussi à contrôler leur don et à le transmettre à leurs fils, ils se sont aperçus qu'un phénomène particulier agissait sur la meute, régissant les naissances au sein de nos clans et agrandissant la puissance de nos loups. Ce phénomène s'appelle l'imprégnation. Lorsque le loup rencontre la personne en laquelle il reconnait sa capacité à se reproduire et à communiquer sa puissance, il y a imprégnation. C'est comme ça que nos différentes lignées sont restées fortes et que nos chefs de meutes sont restés forts. Seulement…il n'y a toujours eu que des loups mâles. À cause d'une explosion du nombre de vampires dans le coin…je suis la première femme-loup. Je n'aurais techniquement jamais dû subir le phénomène d'imprégnation. Et pourtant…te voilà. Jacob s'étant imprégné il y a plus de cinq ans, il a pu me confirmer mes doutes…et Naya, aussi.

_ Naya ? Hoquetais-je en reposant ma tasse de thé.

Naya était une sorcière. Comment… ?

_ Elle est la fille d'un ancien second de meute et la sœur d'un ancien chef. Elle a été l'imprégnée d'un homme-loup dans sa jeunesse aussi. Son fils est parti pour ses études il y a de cela des années et comme le gène loup a eu une génération de sommeil, il n'a pas eu à subir ça. Par contre s'il revient dans le coin ou que ses fils rencontrent des vampires sur une longue période…

_ Ils deviendront loups à leur tour, terminais-je en comprenant la logique. Je vois.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air…

_ Étonnée ?

_ Oui. Je…comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? Je veux dire, les autres imprégnées de nos meutes ont toujours eu au moins besoin d'un temps d'adaptation.

_ De vos meutes ? Relevais-je en haussant le sourcil.

_ I ans nous étions une seule et même meute. Environ une dizaine de loups et à cause de l'augmentation de vampires dans la région le nombre de jeunes loups ne cessait d'augmenter. Sam était le chef de la meute mais pas par le sang ni la puissance.

_ A tes souhaits ?

_ Le rang et la puissance se transmettent par la génétique. Jacob était le descendant direct d'un ancien grand chef de meute. Un jour il y a eu…une divergence d'opinion et Jacob qui jusque-là avait toujours laissé le pouvoir à Sam s'est imposé et ait partit. Et je l'ai suivi. Puis mon frère derrière.

_ Comment avez-vous fait ?

J'étais littéralement passionnée par son récit. Je la regardais quasi fixement, attendant avec impatience la suite de son histoire. J'avais beau avoir deviné ce qu'elle était, les histoires récentes de sa meute étaient palpitantes.


	10. Chapter 10

_**HELLO LES COOKIES !**_

 _ **OUAH ! Mais que voilà ! Un chapitre sauvage apparaît ! :') Comme toujours, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et comme toujours, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une review !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, pensez à moi ! ;)**_

 _ **Bonne soirée et bon week-end tout le monde !**_

 _ **Millama**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

_ Nous descendons aussi d'un grand chef mais de façon moins directe. On a bien plus profité de la pagaille semée par le départ de Jack que ce que l'on s'est vraiment imposés.

_ Je suis véritablement impressionnée. Il faudra que tu me racontes toute l'histoire.

_ Elle est très longue et pas toujours agréable...mais je le ferais, accepta-t-elle. Revenons en à notre histoire…comment cela se fait que tu ne sois pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

_ Naya ne t'a pas tout dit d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? La coupais-je avant de boire un peu.

_ Eh bien…à toi de me dire, répondit-elle d'un ton taquin.

_ Vraisemblablement, elle ne t'a rien dit. Il se trouve…que je viens d'un monde à la fois proche et différent du tiens. Proche parce que nous sommes aussi régis par la magie mais éloigné parce que nous sommes la magie. Je suis une sorcière. Naya en est une aussi, c'est comme cela que je la connais. Je viens bien de Londres et je suis arrivée ici dans la précipitation. Il y a ce qu'on appelle des passages nous permettant de passer des rues non-magiques au côté sorcier où l'on trouve tout ce qui est utile à la pratique de la magie mais aussi à la vie en tant que sorcier. C'est en cherchant l'entrée du passage et en me renseignant que j'ai rencontré Naya.

Je fis une pause durant laquelle je terminais mon thé avant de faire un signe au serveur pour en recommander un. Leah me regardait, intriguée par mon récit. Elle non plus n'avait pas peur et ne semblait pas vouloir fuir.

_ Votre librairie est en vérité coupée en deux, une partie pour les gens normaux et une partie pour les gens comme moi. Il existe une porte du côté normal permettant d'aller du côté magique mais elle n'est accessible seulement si sa gardienne est là. Et Naya est la gardienne. Lorsque l'on s'est rencontrées toi et moi, je voulais passer pour faire des recherches pour mon travail mais Naya n'était pas là. La suite tu la connais tu dis avec tes mots que l'on s'est imprégnées, mais tu ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Or, chez les sorciers il existe un phénomène quasi similaire à l'imprégnation mais ce n'en est pas.

Leah se pencha vers moi, aussi attentive à mon récit que je ne l'avais été au sien. Elle bue une gorgée et m'incita à continuer mon récit.

_ Ce phénomène, c'est la redécouverte de notre âme sœur. Ouais je sais, j'ai fait la même tête que toi quand j'ai lu ça. Je suis quelqu'un de logique et rationnel, pour moi cette chose était impossible. Pire, à mes yeux ce n'était que des légendes qui avait été façonnée pour faire rêver les jeunes sorcières naïves. Selon mes livres de cours de Poudlard…

_ A tes souhaits ? Me dit-elle en riant.

_ Poudlard, c'est une école pour tous les jeunes sorciers britanniques. Il y a une école de sorcellerie ici aussi, enfin pas à Seattle même, mais aux États-Unis.

_ Il y a des écoles ?!

_Tout comme il y a des métiers. Nous avons un ministère et des échanges plus ou moins cordiaux avec les personnes non magiques en fonction des pays.

_ Et tu trouvais mon histoire passionnante ? S'exclama Leah un poil sarcastique.

_ Parce que je te découvre, répliquais-je avec l'envie de lui prendre la main. Tout comme tu découvres mon histoire.

_ C'est vrai, admit-elle. Et donc, les âmes sœurs ?

_ Selon mes livres, cela viendrait d'une époque où nous étions tous des âmes reliées par deux jusqu'au jour où nous avons été séparées par la colère divine. Lorsque l'on retrouve notre âme sœur il se passe…exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pour nous. Mais je pense aussi à une théorie mélangeant tout ça.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Imagine…les deux phénomènes se mélangent. Imagine que ton loup ait reconnu ma magie et ma magie ton loup et qu'ils se soient liés pour être plus forts ?

_ Pas pour se transmettre mais pour…s'amplifier ?

_ Exactement.

_ C'est une hypothèse à vérifier. Fit Leah en s'étirant et finissant son assiette. Alors depuis tout ce temps Naya vit dans deux mondes différents…

_ Oui, tout comme moi. Je suis une sorcière née de parents normaux. Elle aussi. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à elle depuis mon arrivée et elle m'a confiée qu'elle souhaitait réellement que tu sois son successeur. Je la soupçonne même d'avoir fait exprès de ne pas avoir été là le jour où je la cherchais pour qu'on se rencontre.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Parce que n'étant pas sorcière, tu ne peux pas gérer le côté sorcier.

_ Mais avec une sorcière pour amie…

_ Tu aurais pu le faire.

_ Son plan s'est mieux déroulé que prévu, sourit Leah.

_ Je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

J'avalais mon thé et regardais l'heure. Mon cœur se serra, il était déjà si tard…

_ Tu devrais y aller, dis-je en grimaçant malgré moi. Il est tard, tu ne dois pas aller aider Seth et Jacob ?

_ Tu as retenu le nom de mon frère ? Fit-elle les yeux ronds.

_ Eh bien oui, ça me semblait important. Tout comme le nom de ton meilleur ami. Dis-je en me relevant.

_ C'est vrai. Et je n'ai pas très envie de les rejoindre, marmonna-t-elle en se levant tout de même.

_ Je n'ai pas très envie que tu partes non plus, cependant ils ont besoin de toi. Peut-être puis-je vous aider ?

Elle était en train d'enfiler sa veste et se stoppa net. Elle me regarda, haussant le sourcil comme si elle se demandait de qu'elle façon je pouvais les aider.

_ Vous ne faîtes pas un déménagement ? Demandais-je pourtant persuadée que c'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

_ Ah ! Soupira-t-elle en enfilant sa veste pour de bon. C'était une excuse pour partir sans te révéler la vérité si nous n'étions pas vraiment imprégnées. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas sûre de moi. Notre cas est vraiment particulier.

Je hochais la tête et ôtais le sort que j'avais jeté à notre table à notre arrivée. Encore une fois Leah frissonna en sentant ma magie se répandre dans l'air. On se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer et elle chuchota discrètement :

_ Tu ne sais même pas les sensations que ça me fait quand tu utilises ta magie.

_ Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

Elle hocha la tête et je perçus son rougissement léger et discret. Ah, c'était peut-être pas un frisson de dégoût comme j'avais pu le croire. On paya et on se dirigea vers la sortie avec à nos côtés le serveur un peu collant. Leah passa sa main discrètement dans mon dos mais de façon à ce qu'il le voit et aussitôt il se mit en retrait, nous souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée.

Une fois dehors je m'aperçue qu'une pluie fine tombait et je grognais. C'était le temps parfait pour faire ressortir le côté rebelle de mes cheveux. Je soufflais un sortilège pour me protéger de la pluie sans que les moldus s'en aperçoivent et Leah rougit cette fois-ci.

_ Où dois-tu aller alors si tu ne déménage pas ? Repris-je en l'observant.

_ Eh bien nous faisons des rondes de surveillances.

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Il faudrait que je t'explique dans les moindres détails tous les tenants et aboutissants de notre situation actuelle pour que tu comprennes tout, mais ça me prendrait un temps fou et Jack va me tuer si j'arrive en retard.

_ Alors résume-moi vite et nous prendrons le temps d'un autre moment.

_ Très bien. Nous protégeons les personnes normales des vampires. Et en ce moment nous sommes dans une situation instable alors nous faisons des rondes régulières et plus on sentira la situation empirer plus nous devrons faire de rondes.

_ Mais vous n'êtes que tous les trois ? Demandais-je tout en marchant.

_ Non. La meute de Sam nous aide. Nous avons réussi à rétablir le contact entre nous pour nous partager le territoire.

_ Il ne vous en veut pas trop ?

_ Non. En vérité…il faudra vraiment que je te raconte tout ça. Ce soir peut-être ? Dit-elle avec espoir.

_ Bien sûr. Tu viendras me voir après ?

C'était à mon tour de la regarder les yeux pleins d'espoir. Il fallait qu'elle vienne. Je me sentais tellement mieux après avoir passé deux heures contre son loup.

_ Je ne pourrais pas, soupira Leah en grimaçant. Demain nous nous réunissons à l'aube pour voir où en est la situation ce que l'on peut faire ou non. Je peux te parler un peu via le site mais venir…je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

_ Oh.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, soudainement extrêmement triste alors que je savais que je pouvais toujours lui parler via l'ordinateur.

_ Je suis désolée. Je te raccompagne chez toi ? Proposa-t-elle tout de même.

_ Tu ne vas pas être en retard ? Tu dois aller jusqu'à La Push, lui rappelais-je les sourcils froncés.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un moyen de déplacement rapide. Rigola-t-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil. Pour rattraper les vampires rapides comme l'éclair, il nous faut être au moins aussi rapide qu'eux – si ce n'est plus. En peu de temps je peux parcourir de longues distances.

_ Je serais curieuse de voir ça, dis-je.

Elle me fit un énorme sourire en guise de promesse et mon cœur se mit à battre à allure précipitée. On s'éloignait de la ville depuis quelques minutes, aussi prit-elle la liberté de me donner la main. Aussitôt au contact de sa peau bouillante ce fût comme si on levait un poids de mon cœur. Comme si je redevenais entière.

Impulsivement, je me collais contre elle et elle passa un bras autour de ma taille. C'était si agréable de sentir sa chaleur si près de mon corps. Je fermais les yeux l'espace d'une demi-seconde et je vis son loup se rouler en elle, heureux. J'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux, nous étions devant chez moi.

_ C'est…bizarre, murmurais-je.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai aperçu ton loup.

_ Je t'avais dit que c'était particulier l'imprégnation, sourit Leah en m'attirant contre elle. Mais tu es la seule à voir le loup en nous.

_ Je pense que nos magies se sont liées. Marmonnais-je contre elle, mes bras autour de son cou.

_ Et je suis sûre que ton hypothèse doit avoir du vrai. Nous en reparlerons toute à l'heure. Je dois vraiment y aller.

_ Ne pars pas.

Je ressentais soudainement le besoin qu'elle reste là. Je ne voulais plus être seule alors que j'avais désormais ce sentiment de plénitude. Je m'accrochais à elle en respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Je pouvais entendre son loup couiner de tristesse. Il réagissait de la même façon que moi, désespéré, et cela me rassurait comme ça me faisait peur. Comment pouvait-on devenir accro à quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pas ? Ah oui le combo de l'imprégnation et de la réunion des âmes.

_ Ton loup est de mon avis, dis-je.

_ Je sais. Mais nous savons lui et moi que nous ne pouvons pas y couper. Et je reviendrai vite, Hermione, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se décala et posa une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur ma joue. Mon cœur sprinta et je fus soudain toute excitée.

_ Promis ? Soufflais-je.

_ Juré.

Et elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'eu l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice explosait au fond de moi. J'eu l'impression qu'elle entrait en moi et moi en elle, que désormais nous n'étions qu'un. Une larme roula sur ma joue, c'était si fort, si puissant.

J'ouvrais la bouche et le baiser devint passion. Je brulais du désir de l'aimer et de la découvrir. Sa peau brulante combiné à sa légère odeur de cannelle éveillait tous mes sens et me faisait tourner la tête.

Elle recula, les cheveux humides et en pétards. La pluie avait cessé et les yeux de Leah brillaient comme si un soleil venait d'y prendre place.

_ À ce soir, Hermione, prononça-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

Je la regardais partir, debout sur le palier de ma maison, un immense sourire collé sur mes lèvres. Qu'importe ce que l'on était réellement l'une pour l'autre, j'avais trouvé ma part manquante et je ne pouvais être plus heureuse d'avoir quitté mes amis, ma seconde famille parce qu'au final, je l'avais trouvée elle.


	11. Chapter 11

_**HELLO EVERYBODY !**_

 _ **Après quelque chose comme...deux semaines d'attente, je reviens en force poster la suite de l'histoire ! Je suis en train de préparer le prochain chapitre de sorte que même si je dois bouger je puisse vous le poster dimanche au maximum !**_

 _ **Ca me fait chaud au coeur de voir que vous suivez cette fiction, que vous me laissez des messages. Je suis vraiment ravie de pouvoir partager ces écrits avec vous, de pouvoir échanger autour de deux univers que l'on apprécie ! :)**_

 _ **Voilà, je tenais à vous remercier, je voulais aussi vous convier à laisser des reviews. On ne le dit jamais assez mais d'une part c'est le seul lien qu'on a avec vous et d'autre part c'est aussi le seul moyen de savoir si ce qu'on fait est bon ou pas pour pouvoir s'améliorer par la suite ou changer des choses qui ne vont peut-être pas forcément ! :)**_

 _ **Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, à dire ce que vous en pensez de façon constructive ! Merci en tout cas à tout le monde, ceux qui ne font que lire, ceux qui suivent et ceux qui laissent des reviews.**_

 _ **Passez une bonne soirée !**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Leah :**_

Je me laissais tomber sur ma chaise de bureau confortable et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais une louve, je m'enroulais dans une couverture. Je m'imaginais les bras doux et tendre de Hermione autour de moi. Je n'avais pas froid, mon corps était fait pour avoir toujours chaud, pourtant j'avais besoin de cette sensation en attendant de pouvoir parler à mon imprégnée via l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle me manquait déjà alors que nous nous étions séparées seulement quelques heures auparavant. Comme si nous étions chacune retenues par un élastique mis en tension dès que nous nous éloignions trop l'une de l'autre et que l'on tirait très fort dessus.

La tour d'ordinateur décida enfin de s'allumer à mon plus grand soulagement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un minuteur au creux de mon crâne qui me pressait de reprendre contact avec Hermione, comme si elle était devenue une fonction vitale pour moi. Et peut-être était-ce un peu le cas quand on s'imprégnait. Je ne me rappelais pas d'avoir ressenti ça lors de ma relation avec Sam. Avec lui, j'avais vécu une période douce, plaisante, mais je ne m'étais jamais empressée à ce point, je n'avais jamais ressenti ce besoin essentiel de le voir, de lui parler tout le temps, d'être sûre qu'il allait bien.

Une fois bien en route, je me penchais vers l'écran à la recherche de l'icône me donnant accès aux conversations et la fenêtre de Hermione s'ouvrit instantanément. Elle m'avait envoyé un message trois heures auparavant et attendait une réponse plus ou moins dans l'immédiat. Mon coeur s'allégea. D'autres fenêtres s'ouvraient et avant de répondre à Hermione, je changeais mon statut sur le site. Je ne savais pas si Hermione serait d'accord, ceci dit j'enlevais la phrase indiquant que j'étais célibataire pour la remplacer par la mention « en couple ». Le site n'était pas à proprement parlé un site de rencontre bien qu'il ait gagné cette réputation avec le temps. Je me sentais cependant dans l'obligation de le préciser, pas pour Hermione (encore que) mais pour les autres personnes me parlant avec un intérêt derrière, loin d'être amical. Avec un sourire, je cliquais sur son onglet pour lire son message.

 **HermOny :** Hey, Leah. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore rentrée, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas assez, mais…les sensations loin de toi sont étranges. Désagréables, en fait. J'ai hâte que tu allumes ce fichu ordinateur pour enfin pouvoir te parler. J'ai réussi à me retenir deux longues heures. Et c'est déjà comme si ça faisait des semaines qu'on ne s'était pas vues.

Mon sourire s'élargit. J'imaginais assez bien Hermione dans son intelligence être frustrée d'être dominée par ses émotions. Des émotions enveloppées de magie qui la guidait et l'empêchait de se comporter comme elle le souhaitait. Je comprenais ce qu'elle vivait. Si l'expérience pour Hermione était positive, je l'avais vécu avec Sam et Emily de façon beaucoup moins agréable. Enfin, je la comprenais aussi parce que je ressentais aussi tout ça. Toute cette magie qui me poussait à rester avec elle et à ne pas la quitter.

 **Lea_H :** Hey, Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que tes livres sorciers disent sur le phénomène, en tout cas du côté de l'Imprégnation il se trouve que c'est normal. Je ressens la même chose. C'est parce que nous vivons éloignées l'une de l'autre. Lorsque nous nous imprégnons, nous ne pouvons plus rester loin de la personne dont nous nous sommes imprégnés.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir les pointillés montrant que Hermione écrivait se mettre en route. La pauvre devait attendre depuis l'envoi du message dans une crainte surdéveloppée par l'imprégnation. Je culpabilisais un petit peu avant de me rappeler mes obligations de louve. C'était la contrepartie moins drôle et plaisante au fait de s'imprégner.

 **HermOny :** Tu es enfin de retour ! Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiétée…je n'ai pas pour habitude de me faire des films, mon passé pourrait te l'illustrer parfaitement, mais là…c'était incontrôlable. Et déstabilisant. Tout s'est bien passé ? Dans mes livres…eh bien j'ai bien l'impression que ça se rejoint un peu. Mais la magie nous maintient normalement reliées. Je ne comprends pas vraiment. En attendant, j'ai écouté le groupe dont tu me parlais, My Chemical Romance. C'est un univers assez sombre, mais j'apprécie certaines de leurs musiques.

 **Lea_H :** Je te comprends. Lorsque je suis venue vers chez toi la première fois et qu'un vampire traînait dans les parages…le lendemain j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rester concentrée et à ne pas accourir pour te rejoindre. Nos réactions sont décuplées et le besoin d'être avec l'autre devient vital. Je ne peux littéralement plus ne pas penser à toi. Je vais très sérieusement devoir m'excuser auprès de bien des gens…La ronde s'est bien passée. C'était calme. Beaucoup trop calme, quelque chose est en route et je n'aime pas vraiment ça. On a été voir les anciens…je sais que ça va te sembler précipité…mais ils veulent que tu viennes. Nous sommes une réelle première et ils ne comprennent pas comment c'est possible. Ils sont surpris de ton existence et se demandent ce que le mélange de nos deux magies peut donner. Je vois…tu n'as pas tellement d'indices de ton côté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est vraiment ce que l'on vit. Aussi il va nous falloir faire des recherches plus poussées. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais j'aime beaucoup « Ghost of You ». Tu as écouté de nouvelles choses entre temps ?

Je me reculais et me levais de ma chaise pour aller me faire à manger le temps que Hermione me réponde. Un poids venait de s'enlever de mon cœur. Même si elle n'était pas à mes côtés, même si je ne l'entendais pas parler, pouvoir lui écrire me rendait heureuse. J'avais eu une crainte lors de la ronde, j'avais eu peur de ne pouvoir parler aussi librement avec Hermione que je ne l'avais fait dans l'après-midi. Cependant, c'était comme si d'avoir parlé à cœur ouvert durant l'après-midi avait fait s'envoler l'accord tacite des derniers jours. Nous pouvions parler librement. Plus de barrières du tout.

La fenêtre s'activa alors que je me faisais réchauffer un morceau de poulet. J'avais bien tenté de chasser sur le parcours mais je m'étais dit que mieux je faisais la ronde, plus vite je pourrais rentrer parler avec Hermione. Voir les Anciens avait paru durer des heures alors qu'ils tergiversaient sur la possibilité que deux femmes puissent s'imprégner. Jusqu'à ce que Billy prenne ma défense. Je m'étais attendue à ce que ma mère s'interpose, mais Billy avait été une parfaite surprise. Il avait pris la parole, imposant le silence avec sa voix basse, rauque et puissante. J'en avait encore des frissons lorsqu'il avait rappelé que son propre fils était un mystère de l'imprégnation. Que peut-être il ne se reproduirait jamais. Et pourtant c'était indéniable, il était imprégné. Il leur avait cloué le bec en disant qu'il ne permettrait à quiconque de me juger tant qu'ils n'auraient pas vue de leurs yeux le phénomène.

Je me rapprochais de l'ordinateur, mon repas simple mais chaud dans une assiette que je transportais sans précautions. J'avais des réflexes au-dessus de l'inquiétude de faire tomber mon plat. Je repensais à cet après-midi. Le poids de la parole de Billy n'avait jamais été caché dans la tribu. Tout le monde savait que si le loup n'avait pas sauté une génération, il aurait été l'Alpha incontesté et peut-être même un des plus grands chefs de meute connu. Aussi tout le monde s'était tut et j'avais juré de leur amener Hermione au plus vite.

Il m'avait ensuite prise à part pour me dire que quoi qu'il arrive, la famille c'était tout ce qui comptait. J'avais mis un moment à comprendre. Nous étions tous liés étroitement. Jacob, Bella, Nessie, Billy, Seth, ma mère, Charlie et moi-même. Qu'on le veuille ou non, nous étions déjà une famille et quoi qu'il se passe nous nous défendrions, nous la défendrions. J'en avais encore le cœur battant et les larmes au bord des yeux. La famille avait toujours été quelque chose d'essentiel à mes yeux et voir que ce en quoi je croyais prenait sens me retournait littéralement.

 **HermOny :** Je vois. A vrai dire, si j'avais su que le sujet me toucherait de près, j'aurais fait plus attention à ce que je lisais. Malheureusement j'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas vrai. Que ce n'était que des contes pour les jeunes sorcières. Le grand amour, les âmes sœurs, la destinée, je n'ai jamais été très amatrice du concept. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est tellement plus…intense. Ce que je lisais dans ces livres me paraît si fade maintenant. Je comprends ton sentiment, tu veux que j'essaie de voir de mon côté si quelque chose se trame ? Je n'ai pas encore vue avec le ministère de la magie si les vampires tels qu'ils sont ici sont déclarés ou non. Hum, oui, ça fait un peu animal de foire et je n'aime pas trop être montrée mais je viendrais. Je rencontrerais ta meute ? Eh bien vois-tu ma préférée, c'est « Helena ». Pas forcément pour les paroles, mais l'ambiance en général est pas mal. Tu as une chanson littéralement préférée parmi tout ce que tu écoutes ?

A nouveau, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas étonnée de ce que me disait Hermione ? En même temps je n'étais moi-même pas tellement du genre à croire aux âmes sœurs ou du moins, ma séparation avec Sam m'avait laissée complètement désabusée sur ce sujet. Et j'avais eu du mal à ne pas croire que l'imprégnation n'était pas une simple excuse pour me quitter, même après que je me sois transformée en loup et que j'ai pu entendre en direct les pensées les plus intimes de Sam. Puis j'avais vu Paul s'imprégner, puis de façon plus étrange et plus violente, Jacob. C'est lui qui m'avait faite réfléchir sur le sujet de façon plus approfondi, mais on ne pouvait calmer une plaie encore à vif.

Ce n'était que récemment que j'avais accepté l'idée d'imprégnation et je n'étais en accord avec cette idée que depuis…ma rencontre avec Hermione. Mais ce qui m'avait aidé avec Jacob c'était qu'il avait été au moins aussi désabusé que moi…pendant un temps. Il avait toujours cru pouvoir sauver Bella de sa frénésie et de son amour pour les vampires et…avait été happé par ce monde sombre et étrange dans lequel ils vivaient. Ce que j'avais eu du mal à lui pardonner. Je m'étais sentie trahie par le seul qui avait pu me comprendre.

J'avalais un morceau de poulet brûlant et m'enroulais un peu plus dans la couette en soupirant. Je venais de voir l'heure dans le coin de l'écran et ça ne m'enchantait vraiment pas. J'allais devoir me coucher. Devoir éteindre la seule chose qui me reliait à Hermione. Si seulement je n'avais pas eu à rejoindre le clan de ma presque belle-sœur le lendemain, je me serais précipitée chez Hermione sans seulement y repenser à deux fois. Je levais la main pour répondre lorsqu'un nouveau message apparu à ma plus grande surprise.

 **HermOny :** Bon, écoute je ne peux pas. Je sais que ça va te surprendre, mais si tu me l'autorises, je suis là dans une minute.

Je haussais le sourcil, posais son assiette et tapais une réponse rapide. Qu'elle vienne ne me dérangeait pas. Mais faire Seattle – La Push en moins d'une minute ? J'étais légèrement dubitative.

 **Lea_H :** Evidemment que je te l'autorise. Mais comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Tu es à Seattle. Même moi je ne peux pas le faire aussi rapidement.

Soudainement mon cœur s'était mis à battre rapidement. Je ne dormirais pas, tant pis. Mais si Hermione avait la possibilité de débarquer aussi rapidement…comment pourrais-je refuser alors que j'en crevais presque d'envie ? Il me serait impossible de m'endormir de toute façon si elle venait à annuler.

 **HermOny :** J'arrive. Je t'expliquerai une fois sur place. Mais ça reste entre nous.

 **Lea_H :** Disons que ça restera entre toi, moi, Jacob et Seth. Je ne peux rien leur cacher sous forme de loup. On est reliés un peu comme si on était tous télépathes.

 **HermOny :** Ok. A tout de suite.


	12. Chapter 12

_**BIEN LE BONSOIR A TOUS ! :D**_

 _ **Avant toute chose, j'ai entamé avec un ami l'écriture d'une correspondance entre une élève de Ilvermorny et une élève de Uagadou que vous pouvez retrouver dans mes fanfictions sous le nom de "Correspondance magique". Nous souhaiterions vos avis, ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous penseriez mieux ou à changer ou à enlever. On compte beaucoup sur vos retours pour faire évoluer l'histoire dans le respect de ce que J. a pu dire ou écrire (enfin...quand on voit à ce qui est fait aux personnages du dernier film des animaux fantastiques...BREF xD).**_

 _ **Ensuite, je vous poste la suite parce que je risque de ne pas avoir le temps (que euphémisme...xD) ce week-end et une fois n'est pas coutume...j'ai prévu le coup ! xD**_

 _ **Comme toujours, laissez une petite review pour me dire si le chapitre vous a plut ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me donnent parfois des idées, qui m'inspirent et me motivent !**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et...à très vite !**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 :**_

Je fermais l'onglet en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme si Hermione pouvait vraiment arriver comme ça en claquant des doigts. Je secouais la tête et j'eu le temps de finir mon poulet avant d'entendre un 'BANG' sonore non loin du chalet. Je me redressais d'un coup, tous mes sens de loups aux aguets. Je m'approchais de la porte, narines dilatées, oreilles dressées autant que ma physionomie humaine me le permettait et je guettais le prochain son, le prochain indice avec une concentration dépassant l'imaginable.

_ Leah, je suis là.

Nul doute. Hermione était bel et bien de l'autre côté de la porte. Craintive, toujours sur mes gardes malgré mon instinct hurlant que c'était bien Hermione, j'ouvrais la porte. Devant mes yeux ébahis, se tenait Hermione, emmitouflée dans un long manteau recouvrant une longue robe étrange. Elle avait sur sa tête ce qui était réputé pour être un chapeau de sorcière. J'ouvrais plus grand la porte et Hermione se jeta dans mes bras. Je la serrais contre moi, si fort. Là, je me sentais à nouveau bien.

_ Hermione…, chuchotais-je.

_ Leah…j'étouffe.

C'était si bon de sentir son cœur battre contre moi, de le sentir en harmonie avec le mien. Je fis tourner la sorcière de mes rêves sur elle-même, la faisant éclater de rire avant de la déposer côté salon et de fermer la porte. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. La minute d'avant je me morfondais de ne pas la voir, et là elle se tenait devant moi, étrangement vêtue mais les joues rougies par le bonheur. Et un peu parce que je l'avais serré contre moi dans l'idée de ne plus la laisser partir.

_ Comment… ?

Je m'écartais un peu pour voir Hermione. C'était invraisemblable de la voir là, debout dans mon salon alors qu'elle était à Seattle deux minutes plus tôt. Et elle était belle. Si belle dans cette robe bleu foncé. Je la couvais du regard et Hermione me sourit, réchauffant la moindre parcelle de mon corps au passage.

_ On s'assoit, je te raconte. Proposa Hermione.

Je hochais la tête et l'entraînais dans ma modeste cuisine où trônaient trois chaises. Hermione s'installa gracieusement sur l'une d'elles et je me posais en face d'elle, gardant la main de la jeune sorcière dans la mienne. Le vent avait laissé les mains de mon imprégnée glacées et je souris de toutes mes dents. Personne ne serait plus à même de l'aider à se sentir mieux que moi dans ces cas-là.

_ Tu as les mains si chaudes…, murmura Hermione ébahie.

_ C'est normal. Souris-je. Notre loup fait en sorte que nous n'ayons jamais froid, cette chaleur, c'est notre forme de magie, c'est notre énergie toujours à fleur de peau nous permettant de nous transformer quand bon nous semble, de nous guérir lorsque l'on se blesse et nous éviter des maladies qui nous empêcheraient de bien faire notre job.

_ C'est déjà arrivé que…l'un de vous se blesse ?

_ Ce n'était pas à moi d'avoir des réponses ? Me moquais-je gentiment et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel provoquant mon hilarité. Jacob a déjà été blessé de façon grave et il s'en est remis très vite.

_ Vampires ?

_ Oui. On s'est retrouvés coincés face à tout un groupe de vampire nouveau-nés et Jacob a voulu jouer les gros muscles. Résultat des courses, plusieurs côtes cassées et un coma de trois jours le temps que son loup répare le plus gros des dégâts.

_ Charmant, commenta Hermione en retroussant les narines.

_ En effet. Mais Jacob est un dur à cuire, il s'en est vite remis. Tu veux quelque chose à boire pour te réchauffer ?

_ Non, tes mains me suffisent, répondit doucement Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

Je me permis d'observer Hermione avec attention. Comme plutôt dans la journée, je la trouvais magnifique. Et rayonnante. C'était comme si la vie avait décidé de placer un rayon de soleil sur mon chemin. Je serais un peu plus les mains de la jeune femme dans les miennes et lui souris. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux retenus en chignon pour ne pas gêner le chapeau de sorcière bleu nuit et sa robe étrange lui montait jusqu'au menton pour la protéger du froid. Elle était faite dans le même tissu bleu nuit que le chapeau et surtout elle avait l'air de tenir chaud.

_ Alors, comment es-tu arrivée si vite ? Repris-je après l'avoir contemplé pendant plusieurs secondes.

_ La magie, sourit Hermione. Un sort nous permet de transplaner. C'est-à-dire de passer d'un endroit à un autre dans la mesure où l'on a déjà visualisé l'endroit une fois. Je t'ai dit que j'étais déjà passé dans les environs, eh bien j'avais vue de loin ton chalet. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'arriver si vite, sinon j'aurais du transplaner au village, ce qui aurait pu me poser quelques problèmes.

_ Des problèmes ?

_ Les autorités magiques sont beaucoup plus strictes ici qu'à Londres. Expliqua Hermione.

_ Mais…tu ne travailles pas au ministère ? Demandais-je, confuse.

_ Si, mais le ministre est une véritable tête de mule et refuse pour l'instant toute avancée magique vers le monde moldu. Enfin, il m'écoute. C'est déjà un bon début.

_ Il y a tant de différence entre ici et Londres ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander.

Hermione prit un instant pour réfléchir, un peu perplexe. Je serrais plus fort ses mains désormais plus chaudes entre les miennes. Hermione sembla cesser de réfléchir, soudain emportée ailleurs. Je lui fis un doux sourire auquel Hermione répondit et je me sentis planer. La sensation était tellement surprenante, tellement grisante. Comment avais-je pu penser que ça n'existait pas ? Comment avais-je pu en vouloir à Sam ? N'y avait-il pas de plus beau cadeau que celui-là ? Ce n'était pas comme le sentiment du premier amour. C'était beaucoup plus profond. Beaucoup plus tendre. Ça allait au-delà de ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable, comme un petit coin de paradis sur terre.

Alors qu'Hermione réfléchissait, je la regardais attentivement pour m'imprégner de son image. Elle avait les joues légèrement rougies et le regard plein d'intelligence et d'étoiles de bonheur. Elle n'était peut-être pas un mannequin aux yeux du monde, mais elle était magnifique aux miens. Ses cheveux bouclés châtains foncés et ses grands yeux bruns était ce que je préférais. Non, aucun cadeau ne pouvait être plus beau que celui-ci. Si à une époque j'avais détesté la nature et la vie de m'avoir pris et l'amour et la fertilité, désormais j'étais presque comblée.

Happée par le regard de Hermione, j'écoutais mon besoin de la toucher et levais une main pour la poser délicatement sur la joue de Hermione. Je venais d'oublier tout de la conversation que l'on était en train de mener. Le visage de Hermione était beaucoup plus intéressant. J'enregistrais le moindre de ses traits dans mon esprit. La jeune sorcière frotta sa joue contre ma main à la peau brûlante et elle ferma ses yeux. L'espace de quelques minutes le temps sembla s'arrêter et mon loup propagea sa chaleur dans tout mon corps, comme pour en envoyer plus à Hermione, pour qu'elle se sente mieux. J'approchais mon visage de celui de Hermione et déposais un baiser délicat sur sa joue. La jeune sorcière ouvrit ses yeux, les joues un peu plus roses qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

L'instant, l'ambiance et mon instinct me firent sauter le pas. J'attirais Hermione à moi avec une lenteur absurde. J'avais peur qu'en faisant un mouvement trop rapide, le moment ne soit plus. Alors tout doucement, je m'approchais de Hermione et déposais mes lèvres sur celle de ma jolie sorcière en fermant mes yeux. Mon loup grogna de bonheur et je sentis tout mon corps se détendre comme si le remède à tous mes maux avait été et serait toujours Hermione. Le baiser dura quelques instants, le temps de nous propulser vers un endroit accessible que de nous puis l'on se décala. Je l'attirais à moi afin de nous amener sur le canapé où je l'enveloppais de mes bras. Hermione avait reposé la tasse sur la table et nous étions désormais enlacées.

_ Tu dois te lever tôt ?

La question dans la bouche de Hermione raisonnait comme un supplice : celui de savoir si elle devait s'en aller ou non et dans combien de temps. Je plongeais mon nez dans ses cheveux. J'avais un odorat sur développé grâce à mon loup. Je sentais l'odeur du doux shampooing à la camomille de mon imprégnée depuis le début, mais mettre le nez dans ses cheveux, c'était effacer tout le reste du monde. Se retrouver dans un champ de fleurs avec un léger retour de miel. J'inspirais profondément, captant au passage l'odeur délicate de sa peau, faisant rire doucement Hermione puis je relevais la tête.

_ Hum…aux aurores. Disons, vers 5h du matin vu qu'ici il pleut tout le temps.

La remarque grommelée fit rire Hermione et je plongeais à nouveau ma tête dans ses cheveux, empreinte par le désir de ne plus la quitter. Le rire de Hermione était comme du cristal au son le plus pur. Je la serrais un peu plus fort et Hermione émit un petit couinement. Je la relâchais aussi tôt, penaude…à ressentir des choses aussi humaines, j'en oubliais que je ne l'étais pas.

_ Ouah, je ne soupçonnais pas une telle force, plaisanta Hermione.

_ Je suis désolée…j'étais transportée par le moment je n'ai pas mesuré ma force.

Soudainement je venais de me rappeler les premiers mois de Sam en loup. Je me rappelais de façon brutale quand il s'était imprégné de Emily et de la colère qu'il n'avait pas su gérer, de comment il l'avait défiguré et là, je compris tout. La peur de Sam, sa haine envers lui-même. Evidemment, je n'en étais pas arrivée là, n'y arriverais peut-être jamais, mais je savais que ça pouvait arriver et toute bonne humeur s'évapora. Hermione releva la tête et plongea son regard chocolat dans mes yeux.


End file.
